Sticky Situation
by Selene467
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and one-shots for the tumblr event Fictober19. Basically every day for the month of October is a different prompt and I try to write a short little something based on that prompt. Each chapter will be a different day and thus different prompt. Each chapter is thus a stand-alone drabble or one-shot. Many prompts are based on the superfamily idea.
1. Day 1, Prompt 1, Superfamily

**Fictober 2019 Day 1**

**Prompt #1: "It will be fun, trust me."**

**Rating: General**

**Warning(s): None**

**Tags: Superfamily [Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, with Peter Parker as their son]**

* * *

"Hey pops," Peter said as he took a seat at the kitchen isle where his pops was chopping vegetables presumably for tonights dinner.

"Welcome home, Peter. How was school?"

"It was fine."

"Just fine?" Steve inquired sensing an underlying something buried beneath the seemingly casual words.

Peter sighed, the deep kind when one had something to get off their chest but were reluctant to do so. "So, there's this fieldtrip coming up. It's not a big deal but the school regulations requires a parent to agree to it."

"So you need me to sign a permission slip. That's hardly cause for you to be so nervous about. You know your dad and me value your education."

"I know...but I was actually hoping you wouldn't sign it."

"And why is that?" The question was spoken carefully, but Peter could tell his pops was worried and probably expecting the worst. He wasn't known for wanting to skip anything school related after all.

"Because it's a trip to Oscorp and you know things are between them and Stark Industries." Peter absentmindedly picked at some of the vegetables so as not to make eye contact with his pops. "I just don't feel comfortable going as the son of the rival company."

His pops leaned forward, forcing Peter to look at him. "Peter, what goes on with either company is unrelated to you. There should be no problem with you going on this fieldtrip. You are just another student there to learn something."

"Your pops is right, kiddo."

Peter whirled around on his seat as his dad entered the kitchen, looking as if an experiment had gone up in flames again. "Dad! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Tony answered as he wiped his black smeared hands on a cloth. "Honestly, I would have expected either of you to notice me by smell alone."

"We're used to scent of burning metal oil and whatever else you do in that workshop." Steve joked. Tony tossed his husband a look that promised revenge, before taking a seat next to his still troubled looking son.

"You need to stop worrying about all these grown up things, Peter. Be a kid and let me worry about that stuff. I'm the grownup after all."

"That is debatable." Steve said teasingly causing Peter to snort as he tried to restrain his laughter. Tony grabbed his chest in a mimic of a broken heart before refocusing on his son.

"Alright, now hand me that paper and get you going to that fieldtrip." Tony held out his hand for the paper watching as Peter stared at it reluctantly. "Come one kiddo, stop being a worrywart. It will be fun, trust me."

_That is what he had said. That is what he had expected of this fieldtrip. He had never expected to get a call from the hospital that his son had been admitted nor to be staring at said son covered in tubes and wires waiting and hoping he would wake up one day. _


	2. Day 2, Prompt 2, Superfamily

**Fictober 2019 - Day 2**

**Prompt #2: "Just follow me, I know the area."**

**Rating: Teen and Up, to be on the safe side.**

**Warning(s): There is some minor mentions of being stuck underground. If you are sensitive to this in any way, read at your own descretion. It's a very small mention, minor in my eyes but what I perceive as minor someone else might not. So be careful, please.**

**Because of this uncertainty, I'm going to say this chapter is Teen and Up Rating, just to be on the safe side.**

**Tags: Superfamily [Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, with Peter Parker as their son], Scott Lang, minor angst, humour, minor hurt.**

**notes: Here's day 2 for fictober19. Though it is tagged as superfamily, it's mostly background stuff. Tony and Steve are only mentioned and established as Peter's parents, but they don't actually appear in this.**

* * *

The ground gave way and gravity took hold with an iron grasp. Peter had no time to react as the world disappeared from his sight and all he saw was dirt. With a crash he hit the ground, deep down in the darkness. But he was not alone. A grunt of pain came from Scott who had fallen with him, if only because he'd yanked Peter out of the way of an errant missile. His kindness had promptly landed him right here, _wherever_ here was.

Peter carefully stretched and moved his limbs before even attempting to get back up. With his luck he'd broken his neck or spine, although unlikely due to his newfound resilience as a mutated superhuman. Still, one could never be too careful. His dad must have rubbed off on him after all this time. Peter softly chuckled at the thought.

The noise had gotten the attention of his partner in trouble. "You alright, kid?"

Peter turned his head towards the sound, trying to see his uncle Scott. Though it was exceedingly dark, his eyes had started to adjust ever so slightly to the lack of light. Enough that he could vaguely make out the general shape of his uncle who Peter realized was pushing himself up from the ground, slowly.

"Peter? Come on, kid. Answer me."

The slight hitch in his uncle voice snapped Peter back to the moment. Knowing how quickly his uncle could panic when children got hurt, even almost adults like himself, urge him to answer. "Yeah, yeah I'm here. I'm okay, I think." Lifting his head off the ground test that exact theory, Peter was relieved to find the movement did not cause any excessive pain.

"You didn't break anything, right? Are you dizzy? Nauseous?"

"Shouldn't you worry about yourself? Or did I imagine you falling down here with me and you're just a hallucination I conjured up to comfort myself? Because if that is the case, it's an odd choice for my brain seeing the many different aunts and uncles I could have called on."

"Very fun, Peter. Well at least if you're making jokes it means you're probably not as bad off as you could be. Can you move?"

Peter felt hands on his arm and shoulder and with his uncle's assistance he managed to get up on his feet, though every muscle in his body seemed to be firmly against it. He was glad for the lingering hold on his arm when he tipped forward and nearly faceplanted in the dirt. "Whoa there! Easy, kid."

Peter took a deep breath before planting his feet more firmly under himself. He gently patted his uncle's hand, which was now almost painfully tight on his arm. "I'm okay. That just happened a little too fast. I'm good now."

"Alright," he heard his uncle draw the word out as if not quite certain he believed Peter. "Just stay close to me. I do not want to explain to your dads how I lost you because I didn't notice you passing out on me."

"Right, so which one of them are you more afraid of? Just out of curiosity."

"Frankly... I have no idea. On the one hand is a scarily, brilliant engineer who could build anything to either destroy me or torture me. On the other is a supersoldier who could crush me with his bare hands. I'd rather not find out who to fear more."

Peter smiled despite his uncle not possibly being able to see it. "Right, so what's the plan. Doesn't look like we can get out there."

Indeed the hole they supposedly fallen down was completely invisible, as if something had covered it. It explained the lack of light down here.

"I suppose we try and find a different way out. I'm not receiving any communications, so either everyone stopped talking at this exact moment, which I highly doubt, or we are cut off."

Peter felt suddenly less confident. Did his dads even know what had happened? Had anyone even seen them fall? With no hole to hint at the accident, how would anyone find them?

"Let's just start moving and see where we get. At least we've got each other for company."

"Right." His uncle's confidence, even if just an act for his sake, was still bolstering. "I guess you're not so bad to be stuck with." That got him a gentle swat to the arm causing him to laugh.

"Insolent child." Peter heard the chuckle in Scott's voice, despite his best attempt to sound affronted.

They stumbled through the dark for what felt like hours, Scott never letting go of Peter's arm. They both joked about it but Peter's dads truly were terrifying if something happened to him. He was content to let his uncle keep a firm hold if it saved him from the wrath of the two other avengers. Beside, Peter felt rather uneasy in the dark, the narrow tunnel, the idea of being surrounded by ground on all sides...he'd rather not get separated.

Being deprived of his sight was unnerving, but it provided the advantageous effect of enhancing his other senses. Just as he felt the dirt wall beneath his fingers thin out, a terrible smell reached his nose. Apparently Scott had noticed as well.

"Ugh, what is that smell?"

"I think we've reached the sewers." Peter followed the smell only to suddnely have the wall he was following along, disappear. With a cry of surprise he tumbled forward, his uncle being wholly unprepared plummeted right along with him.

As expected with his usual Parker-luck, both of them ended up in the water with a loud splash. "Bleh, oh great." Scott looked forlorn at the water dripping from his clothing. "Well, at least a sewer means we might find a way out, but where exactly are we?"

Peter looked around as a feeling of familiarity came over him. Had he been here before?He edged himself around the nearest corner, ignoring his uncle's shout of "Hey wait for me!", as he slipped and struggled to get out of the water. When he caught up he seemed to deflate at the sight before him.

A crossroads. Multiple paths. But Peter on the other hand was delighted. He _had _ been here before.

"This is just perfect. How do we know which way leads out of here?" Scott complained.

"Just follow me. I know the area." Peter smiled at the incredulous look on his uncle's face.

"Do I want to know why you are familiar with these sewers?" He asked Peter as he followed his lead.

"Probably not." Peter answered looking over his shoulder to make sure his uncle was keeping up. At the expression on the avenger's face, he decided to elaborate. "I tracked down a rogue scientist who had mutated himselb by accident into a giant lizard. He had his hideout down here."

It was quiet for a while before Scott spoke up, a laugh bubbling beneath the words. "You really are the son of two avengers."

_fin_


	3. Day 3, Prompt 3, Superfamily

**Fictober 2019 - Day 3 **

**Prompt #3: "Now? Now you listen to me?"**

**Warning(s): Minor warning for unintentional manhandling between parent and child. I'm not sure it can be viewed as abuse, but just in case I wanted to warn of it. Read at your own descretion.**

**Rating: Teen and Up, just to be on the safe side again.**

**Tags: [Superfamily,Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, with Peter Parker as their son], angst.**

* * *

Tony stormed into the room half expecting it to be devoid of another person, but to his surprise he found Peter right where he was told to wait for him. Tony wished he could appreciate that, but all his traitorous mind could fixate on was that Peter had not obeyed him earlier, when it had actually mattered. "Now? Now you listen to me?!" He hated how Peter cringed under his anger. Hated that he was yelling at his son. Hated that he felt angry at the perosn who meant the world to him.

"Dad, I'm sorry-" Tony didn't give him the chance to finish, all control over his emotions were out the window and PEter was taking the brunt of it all despite his intentions.

"Sorry isn't good enough! Sorry isn't going to fix what's been done!"

Peter refused to back down, despite his defeated posture and a part of Tony was proud of his son for standing up for himself. He only wished it wasn't neccessary against him. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I just wanted to help."

"But it _did _happen!" Tony said as he grabbed Peter by the arms and against his best intentions shook the boy in hopes that the message would somehow sink in better this way. He felt a desperation like nothing before and if he didn't get it through to his son, he felt like he would shatter. "I'm not trying to punish you by leaving you behind. I have a very good reason for doing so and if you had bothered to pay attention to anything other than your own fate, you would have noticed there were others also left behind. But you just had to play the hero and now someone else is suffering for your mistake!"

It was a low blow, Tony knew, but what little control still remained over his emotional state was quickly unravelling. It felt like someone stabbed him in the heart when Peter pulled away from him, the glistening in the corner of his eye betraying his hurt. But his words were harsh and laced with growing anger as he verbally struck back at Tony.

"I thought you were in danger! I was trying to help!"

Tony whirled around towards Peter so fast, his son stumbled back startled. "_YOU _were the one in danger! You and every other hero with mutated genes!" He wasn't getting through to Peter. As mature as his kid was at barely sixteen years of age, he was still a kid. But Tony feared his growing frustration at not getting Peter to understand and he was already walking on a tightrope as fear for Steve boiled in the background.

"Dad," Barely a whisper, Tony had almost missed it. "Is pops going to be alright?"

Tony sighed deeply, answering the broken question as best he could, though he refused to turn around and look at Peter. "I don't know." He need to be alone, he needed to be away form Peter for the kid's own safety. He was unstable at the best of his days and with Steve not there to steady him... he feared what he might do.

"I need to be alone for a while."

"Dad, please, I'm sorry."

"Peter, please go."

"I want to stay here."

"GET OUT!"

Tony regretted it immediately but he waited a few seconds to compose what little was left of himself. But by the time he turned around to apologise, Peter was gone. Never had he hated himself more but he vowed to make it up to Peter when this was all over, when he knew his husband would be alright.

_fin_


	4. Day 4, Prompt 4, Pre-SuperfamilyIrondad

**Fictober19 Day 4 - Prompt #4: "I know you didn't ask for this."**

**Warning(s): no warnings**

**Rating: General**

**Tags: ****pre-Superfamily, parentTony Stark, with Peter Parker as his son, Happy Hogan, fluff.**

* * *

Happy prided himself on being Tony Stark's best friend and yet it bothered him that he had never been allowed on Tony's private floor in the tower. He could understand if it was private for all, but there were a select few people that had come and gone form the elucit floor, Pepper Potts for one. That had started many a rumour of her being involved with Tony Stark.

Today however, it was Happy who was going to the mystery floor. For the first time ever. He would admit only to himself, that he was a little bit nervous. He steeled himself when the elevator pinged and the door slid open.

It opened to a hallway lightly decorated and pictures on the wall. As he stepped closer he noticed they were pictures of Tony himself, with a small child? Confused and a tad alarmed, Happy rounded the corner and found himself in a spacious living room, with an open-floor kitchen in the back. Sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen isle, was none other than Tony Stark.

"Tony?"

"Happy!" Tony quickly made his way over, clapping him on the shoulder before gently steering Happy along a different corridor. "Thank you for coming."

"It sounded urgent. Is everything alright?"

Tony stopped them in the middle of the hallway and turned to face Happy with his serious business face. "Listen, this is very important to me and I don't trust just anyone with this. I know you didn't ask for this, but I was hoping you'd be willing to help me out."

Despite his unease at the words and the way they were spoken, guarded and cautiously, Happy found himself wanting to reassure his friend. "Of course I'll help you, Tony. So what's going on?"

In answer Tony walked towards a door that Happy only now noticed and opened it with an almost dramatic flair. Happy slowly walked forwards until he could look into the room and what he saw was like nothing he had ever expected. A young boy, no more than 7 or 8 years maybe, sat on the floor of what appeared to be a child's bedroom.

Alarmed, Happy pulled Tony aside before rounding on him in all seriousness. "Did you kidnap a child?!" Tony seemed to be taken aback, but Happy ploughed on. "I have dealt with a lot of your crazy stunts, but surely this is beyond anything you have ever done!"

Tony slapped a hand over his mouth. "Pipe down, will you." He said in a hushed voice before taking away his hand and he actually smiled at Happy. "And no, I didn't kidnap anyone. That was my son, whom I've adopted a few years ago when his parents died. I never told anyone about this beyond a select few because I didn't want that kind of attention anyhwere near the kid."

Happy stared at his friend unable to find words for the longest time. The first thing he managed to say was completely irrelevant but his brain must have shorted out. "So is Pepper his mother?"

"What?! No of course not. Pepper has been helping me get a handle on suddenly raising a child. She also looks after him from time to time whenever I'm away for business."

That did make sense, Happy realized. "So why tell me now?" As soon as he said the words, it hit him and Tony had apparently noticed his realisation as well, seemingly getting ready to plead with him. "No. Absolutely not. Children are not in my job description, I would have taken a job in daycare if I wanted that."

"Happy, please. Pepper is out of town and I really need to go to this meeting. I can't leave him alone and I won't take him to some strangers without having done a thourough background check, which I don't have the time for right now."

"I don't know, Tony."

"Just come meet him first."

Before Happy could refuse, Tony had him promptly positioned in the middle of the room with a set of big, curious eyes staring up at him. Tony crouched down beside the kid, speaking in a gentle voice, Happy had never heard from him before.

"Hey kiddo. I'd like you to meet someone. This is my best friend, Happy."

The kid stared at him for a good thirty seconds, before suddenly extending his hand and offering Happy the stuffed dinosaur he'd been playing with. Hesistantly he took it causing a huge grin to appear on the kid's face.

"Hi, I'm Peter. Why are you named after an emotion?"

Despite his resolve, Happy couldn't help but smile at that. Tony scooped up his son, and wow wasn't that still a strange thought, causing Peter to giggle loudly. "It's because he's such a happy person!"

Watching Tony behave like an exuberant father was heartwarming and Happy knew he had already agreed to do this for his friend. He would watch over Peter, protect him, dote on him and grow to love him like family.

_fin_


	5. Day 5, Prompt 5, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 5 - Prompt #5: "I might just kiss you."**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers with Peter Parker as their son]**

**Warning(s): no warnings**

**Rating: General**

**Tags: parentTony Stark - Son Peter Parker - fluff - mentioned Steve Rogers**

* * *

Tony stared at the tear-stained face of his little boy as he placed the little bandage on his knee. He hated seeing Peter like this, but he had an idea to cheer him up. "There all done, well almost done."

Peter looked up at him, a slight tremble still to his voice after his scary fall earlier. "Not done yet?"

"Nope. Next, I might just kiss you."

Peter crinkled his nose and narrowed his eyes at the suggestion. "Ew, daddy. Kisses are only for papa."

Tony messed up his kid's hair, causing him to smile ever so slightly. "That's where you are wrong kiddo. There are many different kisses, meant for many different people."

"Really?" Peter asked suddenly curious. "Like what?"

"Like," Tony began as he leaned ever so closer to his son before gently kissing him on the forehead, right before his hairline. "A kiss on the forehead means you're precious to me." Tony then gently held Peter's face as he continued. "A kiss on the nose to make you smile." Before Peter could process his words, Tony quickly pecked his son right on the nose, causing indeed a smile to erupt on his face as tried ot pull away.

"Not fair, daddy." Still smiling, Peter playfully pushed at Tony, but Tony was faster and stronger and lifted Peter easily upside down. He dropped him, gently, on the sofa before abruptly blowing a raspberry on his stomach. "That is one to make you squeal."

Tony gave his son a minute to calm down from his explosive laughter. Then he gestured for Peter to come close. He lifted peter on his lap, before carefully lifting the boy's knee to his lips. A small kiss was put on the bandaged injury. "A kiss to make it all better."

Peter stood up to gain more height and proceeded to hug Tony. When he pulled back, he looked thoughtful. Tony didn't need to prompt his son to ask his question though. "Daddy, what does precious mean?"

"Ah, it means a great deal. It means you are important to me. It means you are the world to me. It means I want you to be happy and safe. I guess all in one, it means I love you."

Tony turned to look at his son, to see if he understood when he suddenly felt tiny lips against his own forehead. "I love you too, daddy."

Tony felt his eyes water at that and was glad to find Steve was just as easily moved, when Peter did the same to him later that evening when he returned home.

_fin_


	6. Day 6, Prompt 6, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 6 - Prompt #6: "Yes, I'm aware. Your point?"**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers with Peter Parker as their son]**

**Warning(s): no warnings**

**Rating: General**

* * *

Bucky didn't even turn to look at Peter, when he landed next to him as if he was expecting it all along. "You're grounded, kid."

"Yes, I'm aware. Your point?" Peter answered crisply, already getting ready to potentially fight his supersoldier uncle on this.

Bucky instead raised his hands in surrender, probably recognising Peter's body language. "I'm just pointing it out, kid. I'm not going to stop you."

"Good, cause it looks like we've got work to do." Peter swung away then, right into the group of newly arrived criminals.

"Steve is going to kill me. Best keep the kid alive." Bucky spoke out loud, before joining his nephew in the battle.

_fin_


	7. Day 7, Prompt 7, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 7 - Prompt #7: "No, and that's final."**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers with Peter Parker as their son]**

**Warning(s): Some Violence, nothing too graphic but definitely mentioning of a severe injury.**

**Rating: Teen and Up.**

**Tags: fictober19 - fanfiction - spider-man - avengers - superfamily**

* * *

/-/

"Make your choice, Stark."

"No, and that's final." Tony stared his enemy down, trying not to look at either Steve or Peter. He couldn't lose his resolve and one look at them and he would. "I don't believe you, so my answer is no. Your turn."

"Very well. You have made your choice and now you will face the consequences." In one swift move, the alien put his spear through Peter's stomach.

"NO!" Tony surged forward, catching his limp son as his foe released him. "Peter? Petey, stay with me. Please kiddo, please don't go. Peter!"

Tony barely noticed Steve dropping beside him, shaking hands reaching out to Peter.

"You believed me to be bluffing, Stark. Let this be an example to you. A pity, a child had to pay the price." The alien vanished then, leaving a heart broken family behind.

/-/

"He's going into shock!"

"No! Dad! Please fight, please don't give up!"

"Out of the way, Peter!"

The doctors and nurses swarmed the medical bed upon wich lay Tony Stark. Steve held on to Peter, needing to restrain his son from rushing into the fold and to remind himself why he wasn't rushing to his husband's side himself.

Of all the things that could possibly put the great Tony Stark down, no one had expected it to be a mental attack. As devastated as Steve already felt, he was grateful that it wasn't his son suffering on that medical bed. Tony had shielded Peter and taken the attack himself, just as they both promised when Peter was little.

Always put Peter first, even before each other and Tony would never break a promise to his family.

_fin_


	8. Day8,Prompt8,Pre-superfamilySuperfamily

**Fictober19 Day 8 - Prompt #8: "Can you stay?"**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers with Peter Parker as their son] [Sort of pre-superfamily]**

**Warning(s): no warnings. Just a deep conversation.**

**Rating: General**

**Tags: fictober19 - fanfiction - spider-man - avengers - superfamily**

* * *

Peter was so caught up in his work he almost missed the heavy footfalls from behind him. Expecting his dad back, he already turned around to ask his opinion on the fix he'd used on the thruster for the boot.

"Hey dad, can you look at this for... oh." It wasn't his dad. Staring back at him was none other than Captain America himself, more recently knows as his dad's future husband.

"Hey Peter. Uhm, I was looking for your dad." Steve looked as uncomfortable as Peter felt, not sure how to act around him now. "I'm guessing he's not here then."

"Well, clearly not since I thought you were my dad coming back..." Peter trailed off awkwardly, not sure how to talk to the man who would soon become his parent. He had nothing against him, in fact he was loved spending time with him.

But despite all that, to suddenly have him become more than just uncle Steve like all the other avengers had easily becomes his aunts and uncles, it was strange to say the least. Not unwelcome, especially seeing how happy his dad was with Steve. It was just a bit of a struggle fitting the pieces together now that the puzzle had changed.

"You don't know where he might have gone?"

"No, but you do know you could just ask Jarvis where he is, right?"

Steve furrowed his brows. "Jarvis, right. He is that computer thing?"

"He's dad's AI."

"Right, sorry. Still getting used to all these advancements." Steve had a pensieve look on his face as if he was remembering all the crazy new technology he'd had figuratively thrown at him. "I should let you get back to you work. Sorry to bother you."

Peter hesitated for only a moment before stopping. "You could...I mean...Can you stay?" Peter felt his face heat up in embarassment, but his need to not be alone was greater. Besides it wasn't like they'd never hung out before, yet somehow now it felt strange to ask him to. "You don't have to. You're probably busy and this is boring anyway. Sorry."

Peter turned back to the boot thruster of his dad's suit he'd been working on, missing the compassionate look Steve threw his way. Already mentally beating himself up for bothering the man and for allowing his loneliness to get to him again, he nearly jumped out of his seat when Steve sat down with him.

"Actually, I'm curious about what you're doing. So if you don't mind explaining it in the most simple terms imaginable, I would love to hear it."

Peter smiled a genuine smile, feeling suddenly a lot lighter. Before either of them were aware, a good hour had passed. "This is nice. Thanks for staying." Peter spoke up after they'd both fallen silent for a few minutes just comfortably sitting together.

Steve looked up,a almost sad look in his eyes. "You get like this often, feeling like you need someone around?"

"Yeah, I guess it's a sort of fear of abandoment. I lost my parents when I was young and I guess it left it's mark on me. Dad tries not to leave me alone too long, but it can't always be avoided."

"I can kind of understand how you feel. I felt rather alone when I woke up in a time completely different from my own, people whom I once knew either gone or so old they'd barely remember me."

"It's a good thing we have each other then." Peter answered with a grin on his face, but it dropped at the serious look he got back.

"About that, " Steve began carefully. "I know things have changed rather suddenly, maybe and I want you to know you can tell me anything. Even if it's about me and your father being together. I can't help but feel like something drastically changed with us, the moment we announced our engagement."

Peter fiddled with one of his tools as he tried to find a way to explain. "You're not wrong. Something has changed, but it's not bad." He quickly added at the devastated look on Steve's face. "I really like spending time with you and I see how happy dad is with you. And it's stupid that just because you're putting a lable on it, that it suddenly makes a difference, but..."

"But it _does_ make a difference?"

"Yes?" Peter abruptly got up and started pacing, his nervous energy not allowing him to stay still. "And no. I can't really explain it. I just don't know how to act around you now and I don't know why."

"Perhaps it has something to do with the idea that I would become a parental figure in your life, rather than just another uncle in your strange family." eter stopped pacing, turning to face Steve. "Listen Peter, I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable or to get between you and Tony. We've actually discussed the issue and I agreed to co-custody _only_ if you were on board with it. You're Tony's kid and if you want it to be just like that, it will stay that way."

Peter couldn't explain the gratitude he felt for the man, knowing he would go that far for him. "I actuallydon't mind you becoming my parent too. You sort of already are, it's just...it's silly really."

"If it bothers you this much, it is not silly. Please tell me."

"It's just, I don't know what to call you anymore. You were uncle Steve to me or the great Captain America. My dad is my dad and my birth dad is my father. But I don't want to call you that because it feels too distant and we're not distant and I am ranting. Sorry."

Steve smiled at him reassuringly. "It's alright. Thank you for telling me. I'm very happy that you aren't against my becoming your parent. Perhaps, I can offer a "label"as you put it." Peter looked hopefully at his future father, wanting the closeness they used to share to be back already. "I'm from a different time and back in my days we named things very different. Perhaps, if you like, you could call me Pops?"

Peter tried to the word out in his head before smiling back at Steve, no pops. "I think that might work and it kinda suits you."

"Just don't feel like you _have _ to use it. If you want you can keep calling me uncle Steve for as long as you want."

Peter was prevented from answering by none other than his dad finally returning. "Hey kiddo, I'm back. You better not have been slacking in...here." Tony looked surprised at seeing them both in his workshop. "This day just got a lot better. My two favorite people in the same room."

Peter abruptly tossed the boot he'd been working on at Tony, causing Steve to swallow his cry of alarm when Tony caught it as if expecting this kind of reckless behaviour from his son. Considering who raised him, he shouldn't have been so shocked.

"Suck up." Peter retaliated with a mischievous grin. "And no, I haven't been slacking. See if that is better, if not I can try something else." He grabbed his bag, stuffing all his own tools back inside. "Now let me get out of here before you two start giving each other the googlie eyes."

"The what?! Oh you better watch yourself, miscreant." Tony teased back as Peter walked passed him.

"Bye dad, have fun! Bye Pops!"

Tony nearly snapped his neck as he swirled around but Peter had already escaped into the elevator. Shocked he turned back to a smiling Steve. "Did he just...?"

"I think we're good to go." Steve answered happily before Tony claimed his lips in celebration.

Their family of three was ready to begin.

_fin_


	9. Day 9, Prompt 9, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 9 - Prompt #9: "There is a certain taste to it."**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers with Peter Parker as their son]**

**Warning(s): none.**

**Rating: General**

* * *

"No!" Peter looked up halfheartedly, recognising the tone of voice as more dramatics than actual alarm.

"Still alive, dad?" He called teasingly from the living room. He turned around at the footsteps heading into the room., his dad looking both parts furious and devastated.

"Debatable. I think I ruined dinner."

Peter couldn't resist a chuckle at that. "Why are you even trying to make dinner in the first place? Did you lose a bet or something?"

"More like a dare and my pride being on the line. Which I have now lost."

Curious, Peter actually got up, leaning on the back of the sofa as he faced his dad. "What did you actually do?"

"I may have, accidentally mind you, knocked the entire packet of salt into the mix."

Peter made a disgusted face before dissolving into giggles despite not meaning to potentially hurt his dad. Thankfully, he seemed to not take offense, chuckling a little himself. "Okay, so do you want me to taste test it, just in case?"

"I'm not sure it would be safe." Tony answered, but his son was already getting up so he followed him into the kitchen. He watched nervously as Peter tasted the probably ruined dinner. True to form, Peter managed to keep a straight face, for the most part. "It's horrible, isn't it?"

"Well, uhm...let's just say there is a certain taste to it?"

Tony threw up his hands in defeat. "Alright. I concede. We're ordering in." He wandered of to get the brochure for their favorite place, leaving a giggling mess of a teenager behind in the kitchen.

_fin_


	10. Day 10, Prompt 10, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 10 - Prompt #10: "Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me."**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers with Peter Parker as their son]**

**Warning(s): Minor injuries, mention of character death.**

**Rating: General**

* * *

A large explosion catapulted Peter right in to the bay. He felt an electric current sizzle through his nerves, setting them on fire and causing him to reflexively cry out. Too late did he remember he was underwater leading to him inhaling a mouthful of it. His body thrashed at the invasion, instinct makijg him acutely aware of how bad this was. He struggled to right himself, the explosion having knocked him around so thoroughly that he couldn't tell up from down anymore.

Having little in the way of options, Peter kicked hard with his legs and abruptly broke through the surface. Still choking on the gulp of water clogging his lungs, he used his webshooters to pull himself to shore where he promptly began to violently expel the foreign liquid. When he was finally able to breath, he did so deeply before dropping onto his back to wait for his heart to stop hammering and his breathing to settle down.

A beeping drew his attention to his phone, waterproofed of course by his dad, alerting him to his looming curfew. "I better hurry, if I want to get back on time."

The tower was unusually dark as Peter creeped inside. Though he was still on time, he was cutting it so close he'd rather not alert his dads. Still, it was strange to see everything so dark, especially since the evening was still fairly young, for at least his dad.

His spider sense suddenly alerted him to danger behind him, giving him just enough time to dodge under the punch. He stumbled back, not having expected to be under attack in his own home. "Friday! Lights!"

It took a few seconds, but with a few aborted flickers, the lights in the tower came on momentarily blinding Peter. He felt someone grab him quite roughly before he opened his eyes and was shocked to find his own dad was manhandling him.

"What are you doing in my home!?" Peter shook with every syllable, completely bewildered by the violence and anger his dad was aiming at _him_. He'd never ignited such irk from his either of his parents. Despite his reputation, Tony was not a violent man, especially not with his family.

"Let go of me." Peter shot back before pulling himself free of the iron grip. "What's the matter with you?"

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say as his dad pulled out his palm blaster from the iron man suit, and aimed it right at Peter. "How did you get in here?!"

Peter slowly put up his hands in surrender, feeling completely off balance with his own dad threatening him. "Like I always do, through the window."

"Impossible. Friday keeps the tower on lockdown form all intruders."

"Friday never kept me out." Peter nearly bit his tongue when his dad actually charged the blaster, readying it to fire, _at him_! "Whoa! Hey now, settle down! What did I do?!"

"What did you do?!" His dad all but growled at him, but his next words were even more confusing as his voice broke as if in grief. "It's what you _didn't_ do." Peter made as if to reach out, to comfort his dad but his next words effectively shut him down. "Get out, Spider-Man. You're not welcome here."

_What?! What was going on?_ Peter thought before moving to follow his clearly distraught dad. "Since when am I just Spider-man to you? You can't be serious about kicking me out?"

His dad whirled around, his fury back to a burning flame in an instant. "You're not an Avenger. You don't belong here. Now. Get. OUT!"

Peter's spider-sense was not fast enough to alert him to the rest of the iron man suit arriving and promptly throwing him through the window. He'd barely managed to web to the nearest building to slow his descend enough to tuck and roll and not break everything upon hitting the ground.

He looked up at the tower, his home, stunned and betrayed. What the hell had happened while he was on patrol! Had his dad taken leave of his sense?! And where had everyone else gone? Peter was determined to get answers and decided to call his pops. But when he unlocked his phone, he found a single message waiting for him, from a number he did not recognise but his phone apparently did as it was registered under the name, Ned.

Peter was suspicious as the timing was almost too perfect but he was also curious. He opened the chat window and found a single hello waiting for him. Nothing more. He decided to take the bait and sent a message back.

Hello?

A few tense minutes of silence passed before Peter startled at his own ringtone and nearly dropped his phone. Hesistantly he answered it.

"Peter? Is it you?"

"Yeah, I'm Peter. Who are you?"

"Am I dreaming or is this really happening?! Please tell me I'm not dreaming!"

"Calm down, I'm fairly sure you're not dreaming. Now how did you get my number and what do you want from me?"

"You don't remember me?"

"Should I?"

"Can you come over? If you're really Peter... please I just need to see you so I know I'm not going crazy."

If this was some plan to kidnap him or take him down, it was beyond ludicrous. But, the kid on the phone sounded genuinely griefstricken. Besides, he was known for getting out of tight spots. Lord knows he had plenty of enemies already.

And, he realized a tad on the late side, perhaps someone was using this kid to lure him there. If that was the case, he _had_ to go. No one was getting hurt on his watch. He was the friendly neighbourhood spider-man after all.

"Sure. Where are you?"

* * *

Peter wasn't sure what to expect when he landed in the teenager's backyard. They stood there staring at each other for a few awkward minutes before Ned, apparently, broke the silence.

"Peter?"

"That's my name. Now can you explain how you know that? I don't exactly go around revealing that information."

Ned looked somber at his answer. "You really don't recognise me?" Peter shook his head, despite feeling horrible for admitting the truth. Clearly Ned had been expecting a lot more fomr this encounter. Had he saved him once and forgotten about him? "Could you take off your mask?"

Peter immediately felt on the defensive and apparently showed it when Ned hurried to explain. "Please don't leave, Peter! I just need to make sure this is really you. Maybe something happened to you that made you forget me or maybe you're not who I'm thinking. I just want to make sure."

Peter couldn't explain why he did it, maybe Ned just had a trustworthy air about him, but he pulled off the mask. The reaction was shocking to say the least. Ned made a strangled, half choking noise before suddenly engulfing Peter in a crushing hug. He awkwardly patted his back, not wanting to outright push him off.

"It really is you!" Ned exclaimed loudly when he finally released Peter. Peter asnwered by clapping a hand over his mouth and shushing him. "Sorry, it's just...I thought you were dead. How did you survive? I saw you're body! Can you come back alive? Is that a new spider ability you have?"

Peter stared with his mouth open at the boy as he spwed every question at him in quick succession. "What are you talking about?! I have never met you in my life. Who do you think I am?!"

"You must have amnesia or something. What's the last thing you rmeember?"

Seeing as he wasn't getting through that thick skull, Peter decided to indulge the other teen. "I stopped a bunch of criminals who were building something with alien tech at the docks, but the device blew up and launched me into the bay."

"Hmm, that must have been a really long time ago since you've been gone for months. But you never mentioned this incident to me and you always tell me about your patrols."

"Hang on, go back to being gone for months. This happened not an hour ago!"

"That's impossible. An explosion at the bay would not go unnoticed and there's been nothing on the news or even the police radio."

"You've hacked into a police radio?"

"It was your idea."

"Okay, back up a bit. What does this mean?"

"I'm not sure, maybe whoever hurt you planted fake memories in your head?"

"Now you're relaly stretching it, Ned. Listen, I was not kidnapped, nor killed, nor brainwashed. Trust me, I've got an entire superhero family and two very protective dads. If something _had_ happened to me, I wouldn't be allowed out of the tower for forever!" Remembering his encounter with his dad gave him a theory. "Maybe it's not me who's been affected. Dad nearly killed me and then threw me out of the tower for trespassing, as if he didn't know me."

"Well of course he would." Ned said confidently. At Peter's annoyed expression he quickly explained. "None of them know you are Spider-Man, and with you dying...which clearly was a ruse, they kind of blamed Spider-Man for it. So they're not your biggest fans right now."

"I didn't die!" Peter shouted exasperated. "Fine, whatever, explain what you think happened."

"I don't know the details, but you..well _Spider-Man _was in this big battle and he won, but a lot of people had gotten trapped in the area. He managed to rescue them all, but he'd gotten hurt bad. Before he called his family for help, he changed back into his civilian clothes since he wasn't ready for them to know just yet. But Peter didn't make it and they blamed Spider-Man for it. From their point of view, Spider-Man managed to save everyone, several dozens of people, but he couldn't manage to save Peter."

No wonder, his dad had reacted the way he did. He wasn't known for handling loss very well and not knowing Spider-Man was _him_...from that stand point it did seem suspicious that out of all those people he managed to not save Peter. But none of this made sense!

Ned remembered this incident. Ned remembered Peter as his best friend. His own dad didn't know he was Spider-Man?! He'd told both of his dads a year ago!

"Ned, something isn't right here. I remember a completely different life. Similar in many ways, but none of this rings a bell. None of this happened to me. I've been Spider-Man for a while now and both my dads know I am Spider-Man. It doesn't add up."

Both teens fell silent as they wondered what was going on. "Hang on, I may have been thrown out fo the tower, but I still have my connection to Friday." Ned eagerly stepped closer, just as curious and worried as Peter about what was going on. Peter opened the app that linked his phone to the AI.

"Friday? Are you there?"

"Yes. I am here. How can I help you?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Of course. You are Peter Parker. Son of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers."

"Am I dead?"

"Yes." Peter froze not expecting the answer. Unfortunately Friday was not done yet. "You flatlined several times in the Tower's medical facility until you eventually did not recover. I was very sad and still am. I miss you Peter."

"Friday, if I am dead, then how are you talking to me?"

"This universe's Peter Parker died. You are Peter Parker from a parallel universe where you did not die."

Ned and Peter looked equally shocked at that revelation, but Peter had no doubt Friday was telling the truth. Not only did it make sense with all the inconsistencies, but he knew his dad had isntalled all kinds of extra's into his latest AI, especially after meeting Stephen Strange and his strange world of magic. It made sense that Friday could detect alternate universes, if they existed, which she just proved.

"What are you going to do?" Ned asked him, pulling Peter out of his own head.

"I really don't know. I can't figure this out on my own, but I can't go back to the Tower. Spider-Man isn't welcome there"

"But Peter is."

"No. Your Peter didn't want them to know. Besides imagine what would happen if I told them who I was. They'd think their son was back, only to have it crushed once more when I explain I'm form a different universe."

"But, you need their help."

Peter sighed as his list of options dried up before his eyes. "I'm just going to have to convince them that Spider-Man isn't as bad as they think."

* * *

Peter convinced Friday to help him gather all the avengers in one place. Not mentioning they were summoned by Spider-Man certainly helped. Even though it probably wouldn't be a good idea to confront them at the Tower, it was Peter's home too and he felt more comfortable there. The hostile looks from some were unnerving, but mostly Peter noticed grief and shock when he crawled along the ceiling into the room.

"YOU! How dare you come back here!" His dad erupted in anger, but knowing what he did now, Peter saw it for what it truly was. A facade. A mask. He was holding on to his anger like a crutch, so he wouldn't drown under the grief. Thankfully, his pops held him back, probably the only person who was allowed to right now.

"I'm sorry for all the unrest I've created. It wasn't intentional."

"You call what happened, unrest?" Clint of all people accused. It hurt to hear his uncle talk like that, but he pushed on despite it. Besides, this wasn't even _his_ uncle really.

"You don't know everything and I can't tell you, but please believe me when I say you've got the wrong idea and the wrong person."

"I'm sorry, is there another Spider-Man to blame?"

"Actually yes. I'm not who you think." Peter took a deep breath before spilling his guts, figuratively. "I'm from a different universe."

"Bullshit!"

"Like we'd believe that!"

"Nice try."

Bruce stepped forward, his curiosity making him less prone to brush aside his theory. "Do you mean to say, the multiverse is real?"

"Yes, I think so because I definitely travelled through it somehow. And I need to find my way back." Before he could indulge his uncle who clearly itched to ask him all kinds of questions, his pops interrupted.

"You said we got the wrong person, but also the wrong idea. Do you know more about what happened to..._our_ Peter?"

Peter hesitated in anwering. He so wanted to tell them the truth, but it would only hurt them more. They may dislike or even hate Spider-Man forever, but the truth of the matter was that neither he nor Peter would return. Nothing would change and he'd only be causing them more grief by revealing himself to be Peter but not _theirs_.

"Listen, I'm sorry I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me."

_fin, for now..._


	11. Day 11, Prompt 11, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 11 - Prompt #11: "It's not always like this."**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers with Peter Parker as their son]**

**Warning(s): Minor injuries**

**Rating: General**

* * *

Peter winced when Bruce extracted another piece of shrapnel from his back. His patrol tonight had taken an unexpected turn and not in Peter's favor. He looked miserably at the closed door beyond which his dads were most probably arguing the whole spider-man shindig.

Peter turned to his uncle and noticed the numerous collection of shrapnell already pulled from his body. Perhaps everyone's reaction wasn't exaggerated. He had shown up covered in blood and swaying where he stood. Bruce gave him a knowing look.

"I know!" Peter exclaimed, exasperated. "It's not always like this." He almost whispered after.

Bruce put a comforting hand on his shoulder, prompting Peter to look at him. "I know, Peter. You do good work and most of the time you do it easily and without injury. But it's day like these where we all wonder if we did right by letting you continue. You are still just a teenager."

Alarmed, Peter nearly toppled off the table. "They can't take Spider-Man from me!"

"They can if they feel it is best. Or you can offer them something to assure them of your safety, at least _more_ safe than normal." Peter gave his uncle a confused look. "Perhaps you can convince someone to partner with you, so you won't have to fight alone every time."

It was a good suggestion and Peter had plenty of uncles and aunts in the hero business to have some back up. He wouldn't even need someone all the time, just someone he could call upon if things got out of hand, like it had tonight.

"Thanks uncle Bruce."

_fin_


	12. Day 12, Prompt 12, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 12 - Prompt #12: "What if I don't see it?"**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers with Peter Parker as their son] [Background superfamily, not the focus]**

**Warning(s): none**

**Rating: General**

* * *

"What if I don't see it?"

A burst of static came through the ear piece before a choppy answer maanged to get through the bad connection. "What do you mean by that? It's right there on the main control panel. You can't miss."

"Well, apparently I can, because _I don't see it."_ Peter snapped back as his agitation grew. It wans't everyday one got stuck on a spaceship with a dangeorus alien bug of some kind hunting you down.

A frustrated noise was all Peter got as response before sounds of a scuffle could be heard. He was about to inquire if Quill was alright when the door to the cockpit burst open and the alien bug came right for him. Peter quickly webbed it to the ground to slow it down before leaping over it and through the now destroyed door. He knew he had little time as the creature possessed some sort of acid liquid that could easily dissolve his webfluid. Something he found very interesting, but not at this moment.

"Peter?!" The garbled voice of his dad broke through the choppy cummunication signal, but Peter had no time to talk right now.

"Sorry, I'm a bit busy." He temporarily muted the device, the static effect to every word spoken to him giving him a headache and actually affecting his spider sense. He needed to find a safe place as far away from the bug, before he could try to get a new solution.

Thus he sprinted and occassionally swung his way through the giant spaceship that Quill had "recovered" on one of his recent jobs. Not that he checked for infestations, unfortunately. All he could do now was survive and outrun whilst his family found a way to help him.

_fin_


	13. Day 13, Prompt 13, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 13 - Prompt #13: "I never knew it could be this way."**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers with Peter Parker as their son] [Peter is only mentioned.]**

**Warning(s): None, unless you count sappy feelings XD**

**Rating: General**

**Direct continuation of Prompt 5 [Chapter 5] **

* * *

"There you are." Steve said walking into the living room and spotting Tony on the sofa, looking happy and a smug. "What was that all about?" He inquired indicating Peter's kiss to the forehead that the kid had given him a minute ago.

Tony laughed merrily before answering. "The kid scraped his knee and wondered what we could do about it, so I said I could kiss it better. Well technically I said I might kiss him and he wasn't keen on the idea, believing kisses to just be between you and me."

Tony leaned forward teasingly, but Steve had enough practice circumventing his playful husband. "Alright, so how did that lead to this?"

"I began explaining to him how there are many different kisses. He took that one to heart."

Steve felt an opportunity to tease back, something he didn't do too often. "Did you shed a tear?"

Tony sputtered indignantly, crossing his arms as a defensive manoevre. "Of course not. I do not tear up at every single thing."

"Really?" Steve leaned in closer this time. "You did not get even the tiniest bit emotional when your son kissed you on the head and told you he loved you?" He quickly poked Tony in his sensitive side and before long had him begging for mercy at the tickle attack.

"Honestly...tickling...is a bit...childish, isn't it?" Tony managed to answere in between gasps of air. Steve just smiled knowingly at him. "Very well. yes I did tear up a little bit. Happy, now?"

"Very happy." Steve answered as he cuddled up beside Tony for the remainder of their evening, basking in the knowledge that his family was safe, loved and happy. He felt like his second chance at life was finally worth it. But even more importantly, was what Tony said next and how much it had taken for him to finally find true happiness in his own life.

"I never know it could be this way."

_fin_


	14. Day 14, Prompt 14, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 14 - Prompt #14: "I can't come back."**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers with Peter Parker as their son] **

**Warning(s): None.**

**Rating: General**

**Direct continuation of Prompt 3 [Chapter 3]**

* * *

The morning brought good news and finally calmed down the frenzied wave of emotions, Tony had been struggling with the day before. Steve had made it through the night and would make a full recovery, fairly soon due to being a supersoldier. He would still need to take it easy for a time, but at least things were finally looking up.

"Would you like me to inform Peter, boss?" Friday inquired.

Guilt settled heavily in his gut at the mention of his boy. He'd treated him horribly, yelled at him. Yes he'd been angry, and yes Peter had done something incredibly stupid and it had resulted in terrible consequences... but he wasn't the only one to ever make mistakes. He needed to talk to his son.

"That's okay, Friday. I'll tell him in person. I need to speak to him anyway."

"Very well, boss."

Tony muddled over what he would say, what he _could_ possibly say to fix this mess. When he reached Peter's room, he stared at the door for a solid minute before mustering the courage to knock. "Peter? Are you awake? Can we talk?"

There was no answer nor any noises that could indicate his son being awake. Normally Tony would not intrude on his son's space, but with the kid not knowing yet if his pops was going to make it, Tony figured now was the exception to that rule. So after taking a deep breath he opened the door...

And promptly found it lacking another person. It was fairly early, but it wans't too unusual for Peter to be up already, especially with their family in such distress. Had the kid even slept at all? Tony checked the bathroom, then the kitchen, the living room...he was nowhere to be found.

Before Tony could start to _really_ worry, Friday informed him that Steve had been waking up. Hoping that Peter already heard about it somehow and was waiting for Steve, he made his way down to the medical floor.

"Tony." The response was sleepy as Steve had only just woken up. Momentarily distracted by seeing his husband awake, Tony missed the lack of his teenage son in the room, at first.

"Where's Peter?" Steve gave him a confusing look which Bruce mimicked, only worrying Tony more. "He's not been here yet?"

"No I haven't seen him." Bruce asnwered. "I asked Friday to inform you and Peter and she reported back that you would tell Peter."

"That was my intention, but he wasn't in his room or anywhere else."

Steve looked alarmed and tried to sit up. "Whoa there, stay put. You're in no condition to get up just yet."

"Tony, if you think I'm just going to lay here while my son is missing-, "

"He's not missing, yet. I think." Tony began awkwardly. "I just haven't located him yet. Friday, can you ping Peter's phone?"

"Peter Parker's phone is currently in his room."

"He left his phone behind?"

"Probably so you couldn't track him." Bruce offered as an explanation.

"Why wouldn't Peter want Tony to track him?" Steve asked suspiciously. He looked pointedly at Tony, knowing something had happened.

Tony looked aghast as he realized that his son may have very well taken his words to heart. Had Peter actually run away from home? "I yelled at him. I told him to leave."

"You WHAT!?"

"I know, I know.. I was worried, scared... I know that's no excuse, but it's happened. I can't change that."

Before anyone could respond, Tony's phone rang. Not in the mood for it now, he had every intention of ignoring the call, but the unknown number gave him pause. Call it parental instinct, but he answered the call instead.

"Dad? It's me, Peter."

"Peter!" Steve nearly fell off the bed in his haste to get closer to the phone. Tony stepped closer before he could further hurt himself and put it on speaker.

"Peter!"

"Pops?" Peter's voice sounded choked through the phone, as if he was trying hard not to tear up. "You're awake?"

"I'm alright, Peter. Or I will be." Steve added at Bruce's pointed look. An actual sob could be heard now as relief at this news overwhelmed the poor boy. "Peter, where are you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Peter, please. I know was horrible to you. I didn't mean for you to actually leave. Please come home." Tony begged.

"I know you didn't mean this, dad."

"Then come home, Peter."

"I can't come back," Peter answered sounding solemn. "I just called to asks about pops and to tell you something." The three men shared worried looks as they waited for Peter to continue. "Don't follow me and don't look for me."

"What?! Peter you can't be serious! What's going on?"

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you. Please stay safe." The call was ended by Peter without warning or a proper goodbye. Just like that, he was gone.

_fin_


	15. Day 15, Prompt 15, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 15 - Prompt #15: "That's what I'm talking about!"**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers with Peter Parker as their son] **

**Warning(s): None.**

**Rating: General**

***I'm borrowing Ned again from the MCU universe. I just really like Peter to have a nerd friend XD**

* * *

The first thing Peter heard when he and Ned stepped out of the elevator was a lot of shouting. He turned sheepish eyes to Ned, silently apologizing for what was probably going to be a chaotic encounter curtesy of Peter's more exuberant uncles. Ned just gave him in awkward but knowing smile in return. It wouldn't be the first time Ned had his head spun, figuratively so long as they kept an eye on Thor.

They walked cautiously into the living room when an excited whoop was yelled. "Yeah! that's what I'm talking about!"

Peter had seen his uncles and aunts do some crazy things, but he was not prepared for this and neither was Ned as he stood with his mouth agape wathcing the scene. Four of his uncles were seated before the television -Uncle Scott, uncle Clint, Uncle Rhodes and Uncle Happy, each holding a familiar controller with the new mario party game playing on the screen.

"You cheated, birdbrain!"

"Did not!"

"I agree, it was unusual."

"You can't cheat on this game!"

While the four grown men argued over the supposed win, Peter turned to Ned as the frozen state of his friend was starting to worry him a bit. "You alright, Ned?"

"Peter?! They're playing a game! They're playing Mario Party!"

"I can see that. Trust me it was not what I was expecting, but honestly I've seen some crazy things. I shouldn't really be surprised."

"So what do we do now?"

Peter sent his best friend a mischievous look. "How about...we kick their ass at a videogame?"

Ned's eyes lit up at the idea and with equal grins they stormed into the living room asking fi they could join in. Foolishly, his uncles welcomed them and by the end of the evening only the two teenagers were smiling. When Peter's dads returned home and asked what had happened to their fellow avengers as they sat scattered through the living room looking utterly depressed, all Peter had to say was:

"It was just a game."

_fin_


	16. Day 16, Prompt 16, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 16 - Prompt #16: "Listen. No, really listen."**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers with Peter Parker as their son] **

**Warning(s): None.**

**Rating: General**

***I'm borrowing Ned **_**again **_**from the MCU universe. He's becoming quite the fixture in my prompts XD**

* * *

Ned stared at the broken windows as he tried to comprehend what had just happened and more importantly, what he should do now. Peter and himself had been the last two in the classroom as they gushed over a new game, when out of nowhere something big crashed through the windows and grabbed Peter before leaving the same way.

He looked at the phone in his hand and it jolted him into action as he remembered what Peter had asked him to do just now, when he'd called. Ned was impressed that Peter had been able to find the time to call him and not kowing what was exactly going on, was nervewrecking.

He quickly retrieved Peter's "secret" bag from his locker, the one with his webshooters and ran as fast as he could. In the hallway however, he ran into Happy.

"Hey, Ned. Where's the kid?" Ned was frozen again. What was he going to do now? "Is that the kid's bag? Why do you have it?"

Ned knew Happy meant nothing by it. All of Peter's family members were overly protective, even concerning Peter's best friend. But in his current predicament, the not-quite-a-threat was enough to double his panic and his brain decided to latch on to it and caused him to blurt out the wrong thing to say.

"Peter's under attack!" Happy's alarmed exclamation was drowned by Ned spewing out even more information against his intentions. "Something came through the window and grabbed him!"

"What-" Happy again didn't get to speak as Ned continued, this time revealing the most damning information he could ever give up.

"Peter is spider-man!"

Silence finally descended on the two and Ned thanked his lucky stars no one else was in the school right now, but it didn't alleviate his guilt by much as he'd just effectively exposed his best friend's secret.

"Do you know where he is? Where he was taken?" Happy asked shockingly calm.

"Uhm, yeah, he called me. He was in the nearby parking garage."

"Alright, here's what we'll do. I'm going to Peter and you are getting in my car," He quickly handed the keys to Ned. "Use the phone system to call Friday and have her alert Tony, Steve, everyone. And do not touch anything else!"

Ned nodded before taking off, but he stopped after only a few steps and turned around to push Peter's bag into Happy's hands. "Peter is going to need those."

Hapy watched the kid go before going to opposite way towards the parking garage. He snuck a peak into the bag, finding two strange looking gadgets and a very familiar mask. This was really happening. Peter was actually Spider-Man.

Tony and Steve were going to love this, he thought sarcastically.

_fin_


	17. Day 17, Prompt 17,Not-Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 17 - Prompt #17: "There is just something about him."**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers **

**Warning(s): None.**

**Rating: General**

_**Heavy on the dialogue, a bit of an experiment on my part.**_

* * *

Tony calmly observed his teammembers discussing the future of the new superhero Spider-Man. Opinions were divided, but no one had anything relaly against him. Just the usual qualms about anyone unknown.

"I don't know if we can trust him, especially since he even hides his identity from us."

"And why should he reveal himself to _us_? Usually when someone hides their face it's for a good reason."

"Or a bad one."

"He could just be protecting his loved one's."

"Or he's planning something and doesn't want anyone to recognise him."

"Maybe he's just shy."

"Hilarious, Clint."

"The point is where we stand on him joining the Avengers."

Several seemed okay with it, even without ever knowing who he really was. Tony only really payed attention when Steve asked him for his opinion. He thought about for a while, but eventually decided he liked the new guy.

"I think, let him join."

"Any specific reason for that?"

"No not really. There's just something about him."

"That still leaves the obvious problem of catching him."

"Catching?"

"You've seen how skittish the guy is. As soon as we show up, unless the threat is not dealt with yet, he makes a run for it. Almost makes you wonder what he has against us."

"Isn't there a way we can contact him? Surely someone must know him."

"Well, there is Peter of course."

At this information Tony straightened in his seat. "Parker? My intern knows Spider-Man?"

There were many strange looks sent his way before Clint spoke up. "Isn't that why you hired the kid in the first place?"

"Of course not."

"Then why did you hire him?"

Tony sighed dramatically before indulging them, this time. "He asked."

"That's it?!"

"Well, technically he asked for a job, but considering the oftentimes dangerous products and experiments I couldn't hire a minor. However, Poppy came with the solution of an intern. As long as he's supervised, he can work at my company. When he'd old enough, I plan to give him an actual job."

"Wow that's big of you, Tony."

"Not really. The kid's absolutely brilliant. It would be a shame to lose him to some other company. Besides he's not the worst company."

Steve clapped him on the shoulder. "That's actually big praise coming from you, Stark."

Tony grumbled before leaving the discussion for his workshop. If spider-man was going to join them, he should start working on some prototypes for the guy.

_fin_


	18. Day 18, Prompt 18, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 18 - Prompt #18: "Secrets? I love secrets."**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony/Steve with Peter as their son.]**

**Warning(s): None.**

**Rating: General**

**Tags: fictober19 - fanfiction - spider-man - avengers - superfamily**

* * *

"Peter, come in here a sec." Curious and slightly wary, Peter turned around and entered the kitchen. Though seeing all his family together in the kitchen was not too unusual, but the smug expressions the two spies gave him pause.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not." His pops hurried to assure him. Peter slowly put his school bag down before leaning on the counter, waiting for whatever surprise they had for him. It had only been a few months since he became spider-man and he knew they all worried about him.

"You got fanmail, Peter!" His dad exclaimed cheerfully, waving a letter in the air. "We checked it for all kinds of dangerous things, despite you being a fairly new superhero, but you can never be too careful. Now why don't you open it, because I am dying to know who your first fan is."

Peter carefully took the letter from his excited dad and as he opened it, he noticed all the avengers leaning in closer. Smiling at their behaviour, he moved back a little as he pulled out the letter. Except it wasn't a letter.

It was a drawing. Peter couldn't help but smiled fondly as he recognised the name of the recipient, remembering that very important day.

"What is it?" his aunt Nat prompted, her curiosity getting the better of her. He often teased her how she'd become soft now that she had a family of sorts. He'd surely payed for that in their next training session.

Peter handed the drawing to his pops. "It's a drawing, a children's drawing."

The drawing made it's way around gaining confusing yet fond reactions as the image drawn could not be perceived as anything else. There were 3 people, in the drawing. A man, a child and spider-man. On the back was written a big 'thank you spider-man', by Jack.

"Who's Jack?" Uncle Clint asked. Seeing an opportunity to tease them back, Peter jovially responded.

"It's a secret." He nearly doubled-over in laughter at his uncle's expression. Just for that it was worth it. His aunt Nat certainly agreed.

"Secret? I love secrets."

Peter couldn't shake the feeling she perhaps already knew who Jack was. He wouldn't put it past her.

"You're really not going to tell us?!" Clint complained, making Peter want to laugh even more.

"Don't worry, uncle Clint. I was just teasing you." He gently took the drawing back, looking at it once more before answering. "Jack was the first person I actually saved. The first time I used my powers, my abilities not to catch my uncle's murderer, but to help someone. To save someone."

"He made you spider-man, in a sense." His pops stated.

"In way, yes. I became the friendly neighbourhood spider-man that day."

His dad suddenly hugged him. "I'm sorry we weren't there."

"You were the Avengers. You had a catastrophic threat to stop across the world. You know I don't hold it against you, any of you." Peter added as he looked at his entire family.

"We know, Peter. But we still hate it."

"So does that mean next time will be different?" Peter joked.

"You plan on being bitten by a radioactive spider a second time?" Bruce tossed back at him.

"Nah, once was enough I think." They all laughed at that before dispersing for their separate tasks. Peter took the drawing and hung it above his desk, as a reminder for himself of why he became spider-man. Who he should be.

_fin_

* * *

_**I think the kid was named Jack, but I can't remember as vividly, so if it's wrong, my bad.**_

_**Also, in my headcanon the first avenger's film happened two years before TASM and during TASM the avengers were away on a big mission and Peter had been staying with Ben and May.**_


	19. Day 19, Prompt 1928, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 19 - Prompt #19 & #28: "Yes, I admit it, you were right." & "Enough! I heard enough."**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony/Steve with Peter as their son.]**

**Warning(s): None, unless shouting is sensitive stuff to you.**

**Rating: General**

* * *

"Tony, no, that's going too far." Steve said pointing at the live camera feed. "You're invading his privacy."

Tony whirled around to face his husband. "He's lucky I'm letting him go out there _at all._ Better this than finding him dead in the gutter one day."

"I know you worry, _I_ worry, but this is not the way to go about this. We established rules and this wasn't one of them."

"Who are the adults here, Steve? If I feel the need to up my security measures then my underaged son doesn't get a say."

"If you want his trust, you'll let him in on your decision."

"I want him _alive_. And _healthy._ And _safe!_" Tony turned back around ro face the live feed, needing a moment to gather himself. He felt hands on his shoulders as Steve leaned his head on top of his own.

"I'm afraid for him too." He spoke softly. "I want to follow him around or keep him home, but all that will accomplish is Peter pulling away from us. How are we going to keep him safe, if he doesn't trust us to help him? We came up with a set of rules together, all _three_ of us. The least you can do is let him know you're changing the rules, rather than spy on him."

Tony sighed at the damn logic his husband provided, but before he could give in, a pained cry pulled their attention to their webswinging son. Peter had been hit by something and wasn't moving!

"FRIDAY! GET ME EVERYONE AVAILABLE!" Tony shouted as both parents ran to help their son.

* * *

"Where is my suit, dad?"

"You won't need it anymore."

"What?! Why?"

"Because you are not going out there again!" Peter tried to walk away but Tony blocked the doorway. "Where are you going? You're still healing."

"I'm fine, these are barely scratches now."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I'm going to patrol, with or without that suit. You really think I don't have a backup?"

"Peter, you almost DIED!"

"And if I hadn't gone out there, that building would have exploded and everyone inside of it would have died!"

"Did you ever think about who will save the people in this city if you are dead?! You need to think about yourself for a once!"

"Enough!" Steve interrupted the shouting match, pushing both parties away form each other. "I heard enough."

"Pops-"

"No, Peter. I'm talking now." Steve stared both of them down until they sat down and listened. "Both of you are wrong and both of you are right. Peter you are a minor and our son. You can't stop us form being protective of you or worry about you and Tony, you can't abuse your power as a engineer and parent nor can you go behind Peter's back. We're a family, can we please work this out as one?"

Silence descended upon the room as they all let the words sink in. Eventually, Peter was the one to break the silence. "Can I say something? I think I've got an idea."

"Go on."

"What if you linked my suit with Friday, somehow? I know my suit isn't made of metal and stuff ,but I'm sure you can figure something out. That way, Friday can monitor me and if I get injured, badly, she can alert you. You won't have to spy on me." Peter added with a gently chuckle, his adrenaline fuelled anger having subsided.

"You would allow me to do that?" Tony asked cautiously.

"I'm willing to compromise and this seems the best way to do it. Will you let me be spider-man this way?"

"Yes, this I can work with." Peter hugged his dad before getting up to leave. "Hey now, where are you going? I wasn't kidding about your injuries."

"Relax, dad. I'm going to lay down in my room. No offense, but this room is not comfortable."

As soon as Peter was gone, Steve sent Tony a smug look. "Yes, I admit it, you were right." He answered the look, before making his way to his workshop to work on his son's suit.

_fin_


	20. Day 20, Prompt 20, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 20 - Prompt #20: "You could talk about it, you know."**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony/Steve with Peter as their son.]**

**Warning(s): Character death mentioned [child death].**

**Rating: Teen and up, because of heavy subject and some swearing.**

* * *

Tony sat in the kitchen cloaked in darkness, a bottle of whisky in front of him and spider-man's mask in his hands. His phone lay across the room with numerous cracks in the screen from having thrown. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?!

The elevator doors opened, alerting Tony to an unwanted visitor. He didn't bother to look or even get up. If anyone was foolish enough to bother him, on their head be it.

"Really, Stark" Came the accusing voice of Clint as he no doubt observed the disastrous surroundings.

"Sod off, Barton." Tony made a motion with his whisky glass as if to shoo him. Instead the annoying bug came closer, grabbed his bottle and emptied it in the sink before Tony could stop him in his drunken stupor. "Hey! The hell, Barton!"

Clint just whirled around on the unstable genius, anger radiating off him. "Get it together, man! You are not the only one who lost that kid! Why must you push everyone away!"

Taking the attack as much needed fuel for his own anger, Tony threw his glass against the wall. "Do not give me that crap. Why can't you assholes just leave me alone!"

"Because like it or not, we are your family, even when you push us all away!"

Tony walked away, only to be forcefully turned around by Clint. "You don't get to walk away. What happened is the worst pain imaginable, I would know as I've got kids too, Stark. I can imagine what you're feeling." Tony was quickly shushed before he could interrupt and Clint's next words hit a bit too close to home. "Peter was your everything, but he was that to someone else too. Do you think Steve is doing any better than you?"

Tony could feel the tears roll down his face but he refused to acknowledge them, pulling out of Clint's hold and turning away. In truth, he hated how he couldn't be there for Steve. Hated how he felt the need to grieve alone. Hated how he lashed out in his grieve at everyone else. He'd chased everyone out and Steve leaving had hurt the most.

"How..."Tony couldn't even get the question out but Clint seemed to understand.

"He's been drinking too ,though not as much as you. Most of the time he's just hitting things until his hands bleed. Scott is staying with him for now, to keep a watch over him."

"Good. Thank him for me, will you. Now please leave me alone." Tony collapsed on the sofa believing it to be said and done, but the damn archer refused to leave. Instead he sat down across from him. "Leave me alone, Barton!"

"No, Tony. I won't." The use of his first name, something either of them rarely used in regards to each other, is what calmed the growing anger insde him enough that he could feel the pain and sadness clogging up his throat again.

"You can't help me, no one can."

"You could talk about it, you know."

Perhaps it was the simple suggestion or just the willingness to be that listening ear, to want to help _him,_ but a heartwrenching sob broke free of his tight control and before he knew it he was crying uninhibitedly. He felt arms circle around him and for once he let himself be comforted by another person.

Peter's mask lay forgotten on the counter, still covered in dirt and dried blood.

_fin_


	21. Day 21, Prompt 21, Not-Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 21 - Prompt #21: "Change is annoyingly difficult."**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [not-superfamily]**

**Warning(s): none.**

**Rating: General**

* * *

"Change is annoyingly difficult."

They had no idea, Peter thought as he silently worked on his project while listening to the conversation around him. Mr. Stark was his usual dramatic self, but Peter would never say this out loud. He was just an intern. He couldn't just say whatever he wanted after all. Dr. Banner of course was more lenient, but Peter looked up far too much to the man to be unpolite to him.

"It's only difficult when you fight it too much."

"So why did you fight against the hulk then?"

Peter couldn't help but stop in his work at the obvious baiting. Thankfully, Dr. Banner was great at keeping control of himself, and in extension the hulk. Of course the fact that his own spider sense wasn't alerting him, made it clear there was no threat about to erupt right then.

The silence reigned on long enough that it bordered on awkward, even if neither man was aware of him listening, unless they did know and were ignoring it? Either way, Peter felt the need to escape and he chose to act right on time, when his spider sense reacted to something much farther away.

Not prepared for it in the slightest, he didn't quite manage not to jump up from his seat.

"Peter?"

"Parker, you alright kid?"

Peter squeezed his eyes shut as his fisted his hands, trying to push down the absolutely overwhelming urge to move, to run, to do something. A hand on his shoulder felt like an attack and he jerked away from the contact in such a violent manner, Stark actually held up his hands in a peace gesture.

"Whoa, easy there."

"Sorry, Mr. Stark. I'm not feeling well."

"Clearly." He responded still looking warily at him. "Why don't you go home for the day, take it easy. I'll see you tomorrow if you're up to it."

"Thank you, sir." Despite knowing it was rude to just up and leave in a rush, Peter could not delay any further as his skin practically crawled with the need to _act_!

Change was indeed annoyingly difficult, especially if you had recently been bitten by a radio-active spider and were suddenly capable of crawling on the ceiling. Not to mention hiding that very fact from right under the noses of the avengers.

Still, not all change was bad, Peter thought as he swung freely through the city following his spider sense to the current danger.

_fin_


	22. Day 22, Prompt 22, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 22 - Prompt #22: "We could have a chance." **

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony/Steve with Peter as their son.]**

**Warning(s): None.**

**Rating: General**

_**Note: Connected to two other prompts. Takes place after Prompt 3 but before Prompt 14.**_

* * *

Peter had no destination in mind as he walked down the streets. He just meant to clear his head for a few hours before going back to check on his pops. Little did he know, his short walk would take far longer than he initially intended.

Half an hour into his walk he got the strangest feeling creep up his spine. Like someone was watching him, or worse - _following_ him. So focusse dhe was on what was behind him, Peter didn't notice the portal opening before him, nor the wizard step out until he ran smack into the man.

"Dr. Strange?! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." Peter looked sheepishly at him. Strange was staring at him, an almost confused or curious expression overtaking him. "Uhm, something wrong?" Peter cautiously asked.

"Can you not hear them?" He suddenly asked Peter, sounding genuinely confused.

"Hear what?" Peter noticed people had begun to stare as they passed by the pair. Not to hard to figure out why as Dr. Strange did not dress to blend in exactly.

"The whispers, can you not hear them?"

Peter couldn't help but wonder if the distant avenger had gone slightly mad. Before he could foolishly speak his thoughts out loud, the wizard opened a portal and pulled both of them through. Peter nearly face-planted from the sudden shift in surroundings.

"In here, child." Strange called out to him, having already moved to an adjacent room to the entrance chamber they had arrived in. Peter grumbled under his breath about the child comment, but followed the man regardless.

"Why have you brought me here, sir?" Peter couldn't help but question as he took a seat.

"I'm aware of recent events, Peter. I've been keeping an eye on you all and I followed you more closely when I noticed you leaving on your own."

Peter looked away, not wanting to be reminded of the fall out with his dad. "I just needed some air." He was secretly pleased even Dr. Strange cared about him. Though Peter wasn't as close to all the avengers and thus not all of them were his aunts and uncles, all the avengers were considered family by all. Having proof that even the estranged wizard cared meant a lot to Peter.

"You were being followed, Peter."

"I _knew_ it!" Peter exclaimed, getting a raised eyebrow for his efforts. "I just felt a strange feeling, like someone was watching me or in this case following me. Guess I was right."

"I'm afraid the situation is more dangerous than you believe." Strange revealed seriously. "I do not believe you were being followed by a someone, but rather a some_thing_."

Peter shifted uncomfortably, not liking the sound of this. "Any ideas of what _it_ is?"

"I'm not sure, yet. I do know it's loose in the city, because Hydra lost control of it. I do have my own eyes and ears in the city." He added at Peter's incredulous look at the information he possessed. "The incident that injured the Captain, I believe it was this creature Hydra threatened the non-human avengers with."

"It wasn't a bio-wepaon, then?" Peter asked eager for answers.

"Not as such, no. It's a strange specimen as far as I can tell. I could sense a little of it as it followed you, but not enough. It seems capable of some telepathic contact, though it was directed at you."

"Oh, you did mention _whispers_?"

"Yes, you did not hear them?"

"No, nothing."

"I believe it can possibly influence or even control someone, but you seem unusually resistant to it. We could have a chance with such an advantage."

"You want to deal with it, just the two of us?!" Peter questioned alarmed at the prospect.

"If you try to bring anyone else in on this, the chance is great they'll be influenced by this creature. Do you really want to risk that?"

No, he didn't. Especially not after he got his pops hurt, He would not let that happen to anyone else if he could prevent it.

"This creature has put its intent on you, I believe because of your mutation. From what my sources could gather, the creature needs a host to become stronger. With Hydra's threat, I believe it can only do so with specific people."

"Mutants or people like uncle Bruce and myself." Peter concluded. People with mutated genes.

"If you're willing, we can work out a plan to capture this creature until we can find out how to get rid of it. I've got plenty of artifacts useful for trapping. I'm sure one of them will work on this thing."

"I'm in."

Dr. Strange put his hands together, looking far more friendly than before. "Excellent. We'll work on the plan for now, then get a good night's rest. The creature cannot track you here and even if it could, it cannot enter. Tomorrow we'll take it out of the picture."

"One thing, sir," Peter began hesistantly. "I might need to make a call."

"You can't involve anyone else, Peter. You'll only put them in harm's way."

"I know, I know. I just have to let _someone_ know I'm not coming home for a little while. I won't say anything about all this."

"Very well, do you want to do so now?"

Peter was about to say yes, when he hesistated. The fight had been fairly recent and there was bound to be nothing new aobut his pops just yet. Best to wait for a while. "No, that's okay. I'll call in the morning."

"Alright. Let's get started then."

_fin_

* * *

**Apologies if Dr. Strange was way out fo character. First time ever writing him.**

**Hope you enjoyed it regardless. **


	23. Day 23, Prompt 23, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 23 - Prompt #23: "You can't give more than yourself."**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony/Steve with Peter as their son.]**

**Warning(s): None.**

**Rating: General**

* * *

He found Peter in the training room as he worked through a holographic training routine. Tony had installed this little upgrade, using Friday to power the projectors. It gave the avengers opponents to fight without actually hitting and thus destroying something or someone. Digital opponents.

Though it seemed as if Peter would like a physical opponent if his fierce punches were anything to go by. Peter looked like a mess with his hair stuck to his forehead and his clothes plastered to his skin. How long had he been in here?

"Peter?"

"Pops!" Peter stumbled in his surprise before bending over to catch his breath. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Peter...," Steve trailed off, not knowing what to say right away. His heart broke watching his son struggle like this.

"I'm fine, pops. Really. No need to worry." Peter tried to convince him and failing terribly.

"You did the best you could, Peter." Steve stepped forward, but Peter abruptly turned away. "Peter - "

"I should have done more, better." Peter cut back.

Steve refused to let his son dig an even deeper hole and turned Peter around to face him, making sure to look him in the eyes. "You can't give more than yourself. What happened wasn't your fault. You can't save everyone, Peter. That's something you have to learn, though I wish you could have learned it a bit later in life."

"But I -"

"No, you couldn't have done more. You couldn't have done better." Steve puleld him into a hug then and felt Peter relax in his embrace, finally letting go of the festering guilt and hurt as sobs broke free from his throat. "I'm proud of you, son. You did all you could and you are so, so very brave."

He didn't know how long it would take for Peter to calm down, but Steve would stay like this for however long his son needed. The first loss was always the hardest and unfortunately Spider-Man had experienced that today.

_fin_

* * *

**_In case it wasn't clear, Peter aka Spider-Man failed to save a person for the first time and it is hard to accept for the young teenager._**


	24. Day 24, Prompt 24, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 24 - Prompt #24: "Patience... is not something I'm known for."**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony/Steve with Peter as their son.]**

**Warning(s): minor language and violence. Nothing at all graphic.**

**Rating: Teen and up, to be safe. **

_**note: all characters will probably act way out of character and some things have been exaggerated for fun and to suit the prompt. Just so you know why something might feel weird.**_

* * *

"Peter, are you there yet?!"

"Almost, just a little longer!"

"We don't have much longer!"

Peter swung himself through the narrow passage of the bunker, propelling himself forward as fast as possible. _Please let me make it, please let me make it! _He thought desperately.

Hydra had gotten hold of an enormous source of power enver before seen and energy readings were indicating an explosion was going to happen and not just any explosion. This would wipe out the entire city if not more and Peter had been the closest to the base.

No pressure, right?

There! Light! He burst into the room, eyes darting about to try and locate the errant scientist before he could set off the 'bomb'. Looking up, he saw the man up on a catwalk holding a big wire in his hand while the energy source pulsed in front of him, floating in a circular orb. The black waves coming off it were not comforting.

"Stop!" Peter yelled hoping the man would see sense. When it was clear he wouldn't, he tried to web the man, but the angle was awkward enough without the man stepping out of view. Left with no other options, Peter jumped up there. "Please stop. I don't want to hurt you."

The man simply turned to face him and before Peter could notcie, stretched his hand out to attach the eletric wire to the sphere. He smiled as the sparks shot everywhere. "Hail Hydra!"

"NO!" Peter took one step forward before the source exploded and a wave of energy so powerful washed over him, instantly knocking him out.

* * *

When Peter came to, he was no longer inside the bunker. The first thing he saw was a blue sky and some trees. Carefully getting up, he noticed he was on the outskirts of the city. The city, which was still standing and appeared undamaged from what he could make out from this far away.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" His comms were silent. Not a good sign. "What the hell happened?"

Peter jumped when he looked at his hands which were black, or rather his suit had turned black. "What is this?" He wondered out loud.

Why was he out here? Why had no one come to look for him? What had happened in that bunker? Where was the scientist or the energy source? Where was anyone for that matter?

He needed answers, right_ now_. Despite feeling uneasy in this suit -which was weird as it was exactly the same except for the color- Peter swung his way home, hoping he would get answers there.

* * *

Peter gaped at the scene before him. Everywhere he looked he saw familiar faces, but nothing else was familiar. His dad's suit was a shocking black with red accents, his pops matching with a hint of orange here and there. In fact all of them were clothed in startlingly different shades.

"Hey! the kid is back!" His uncle Clint yelled across the room holding up a beer.

Various shouts of welcome back or something similar went around as Peter remained frozen in the doorway. His dad approached him, clapping him on the shoulder like he always did, the first familiar thing so far.

"Welcome back, son. Killed anyone today?"

"What?!"

"Aww, does that mean you didn't?!" His dad turned and pointed accusingly at his pops. "I blame you for this. You coddle him too much. Seventeen years old and he can't even kill anyone on a routine run."

"Killing someone isn't always the best way to instill fear. Besides, if you kill too often people get used to it and harden against it." Neither man seemed to notice the shocked expression on their son, even when his pops turned to him. "You did _at least_ destroy something right? Cause some trouble for the little ants?"

"What." his dad said at his silent stare. "Do I have something on my face? Clint, if you did something...!" He wandered away in an angry huff, his threat trailing off unfinished even as Clint waved in response.

"You sure you are feleing alright, son?" His pops suddenly asked, feeling his forehead. "Hmm, you can take it easy today but you really need to make up for it tomorrow. Can't let the people think we're getting soft."

He left Peter standing there unable to utter a single word in response. _What was that?!_

Peter stumbled into the bathroom, splashing his face with far more water than neccessary before slapping his own face. "Wake up already!" He snapped at his reflection in the mirror.

_"You are currently not asleep and thus cannot wake up, Peter." _

Friday's voice startled Peter, but it was another familair thing that soothed his frayed nerves right now. "Friday! It's so good to hear your voice."

"Thank you, Peter. Can I offer you any other assistance?"

"You can tell me what the hell happened to everyone!"

"I agree, the avengers are behaving quite strangely." Peter was about to sigh in relieve that someone else thought so, when Friday's next words had him questioning his sanity. "Normally they would be terrorizing the city on such a beautiful day. They've grown quite complacent lately."

"Not you too, Fri." Peter grumbled to himself. Surely he must have gone insane. This couldn't be _real_!

Red flashing lights interrupted anything else Peter could say or do, along with Friday's message throughout the tower. "Alert! Guardians spotted in the city!"

"Let's go, kid!" Peter heard his uncle Thor shout as he stormed past the bathroom.

Cautiously, Peter stepped out of the bathroom only to be intercepted by his dad who handed him a black mask. _His _mask, apparently and just as black as the rest of his suit.

"Don't lose it this time, got it?" His dad ordered jokingly. "Let's go! Mission time!"

"Wait, you're letting me come?!" Peter was hardly ever taken along on avenger missions as they were too dangerous for a minor they kept saying. Only when the need was dire, like last night, did he get to come and even then he would need to beg.

"Of course you're coming." His dad answered as his pops appeared beside them with his famous shield, now also in the new color scheme.

"Never too young to get started in this business." His pops said with a smile. Peter followed them even as his spider sense tingled in the back of his neck. This was so wrong and it was going to get worse. He could just feel it.

* * *

The mission as it was called, was nothing like Peter expected. It was utter destruction. His family had launched at the _guardians_ as their opponents had been called with no care for the city or its people. There was no delegation of jobs, just pure madness and chaos as his family tore the city apart trying to get these guardians.

But even worse than that, wer ein fact these so called guardians. Peter recognised some of them and it was too much to wrap his head around. In bright colors were some of his worst enemies, reacting to the sudden assault form the Avengers. Peter hung back on the quinjet, watching and observing an absolute nightmare.

His family fighting reckless and withour regard of innocents caught in the fighting, even sometimes aiming to harm them to gain the advantage over the _guardians_, who much to Peter's shock were fighting as his family used to fight. A front line group, fighting directly with the avengers, while the rest worked to help the people get away from the main battle.

It was like the roles were completely reversed!

"Peter! Catch!" Aunt Nat, who had been flying the quinjet, tossed him a brightly colored, orb of some kind. "Toss it and have some fun!" She laughed as she tossed her own out the open door.

It exploded upon hitting the side of a building, causing in instability that made the top half tilt dangerously. Peter watched in horror as the building collapsed against its neighbouring one. Glass and pieces of structure rained down on the streets below. People screamed as they tried to outrun the debris. Familiar metal arms, belonging to none other than Otto Octavius, grabbed the runners and pulled them to safety.

A scream from his other side caught Peter's attention. A woman lay on the ground stuck under some rubble. His spider sense alerted him of a big piece of wall breaking off from the building above her, a split second before it happened. He tossed the explosive he was still holding towards his aunt nat, knowing she was watching him closely, and dive out of the quinjet.

He swung underneath the falling wall, using his webs to stop its descend by tying it between two adjecent buildings like a hammock. He dropped beside the woman, lifted the rubble to let her crawl out before turning concernedly towards her.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"Get away from me!" She screamed as she stumbled away from him, tripping over her injured leg and falling down. Peter reached out to help her but it only invoked more hysterics. "NO! Help! Someone help me!" she threw whatever she could get her hands on. "Get away from me! Leave me alone!"

Little did Peter know, he was being observed by some of the _guardians_.

_**"Did I see that right? Did Spider-Man just save an innocent person?"**_

_**"Something isn't right here."**_

_**"I agree, he's acting unlike himself."**_

_**"Otto, take him. I want to know what he's up to."**_

Peter was so thrown by the woman's reaction, he didn't react fast enough to his spider sense and got thrown across the street. As he struggled to get up, he saw Otto Octavius standing above him, his metal arms hovering menacingly behind the man. Off to the side, Peter glimpsed the green goblin helping the woman he'd just saved. She did not fight him or scream at him. In fact she seemed quite trusting.

"Goodnight, Spider-Man." Otto said criptically before a smoke bomb of some sort exploded in his face and he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Why did you save that woman?"

"Yeah, what gives, Spidey? Suddenly grew a conscience?"

Peter looked away from the collection of villains, despite evidence indicating they were anything but villains. His world didn't make any sense anymore and he'd had quite enough of it. It was childish perhaps, but even he had his limits and this day was the worst he'd ever had. Kidnapping seemed like only a minor issue to deal with and one he was oddly familiar with. It was easier to focus on _just_ that, rather than the obvious issue of the _guardians_ or his own family.

Norman Osborn stepped forward, sitting down in front of him. "Patience... is nto something I'm known for. But you were Harry's friend once, so for his sake I will cut you some slack. Please answer our questions and make this easier on yourself."

Peter scoffed at the offer. "Oh come off your high horse. We all know you're going to torture me if I don't answer. Just get it over with."

"I think you've got us confused with your own family. We don't hurt unless we have to, not even our enemies. But I was hoping you were no longer one."

"What do you mean?"

"We saw you save that woman, Peter." Otto interrupted, stepping beside Norman.

"What of it?" Peter snapped back. Kidnapped, bound and thoroughly confused and frustrated by everything, Peter could only fall back on his snarky attitude.

"Why did you save her? What did you hope to gain by it?"

Peter sighed as he frustration rose. "What kind of question is that? I saved her because it was the right thing to do. I saved her because it's what _I_ do. I don't know what the hell happened since last night, but everything it turned upside down and nothing makes sense anymore! Saving her was the most normal thing that happened today!"

They all stepped away after his outburst, huddling together in some kind of team discussion too far for Peter to overhear. Peter recognised a few of the _guardians_ but there were plenty he'd never seen before. Obviously there was Norman Osborn, better known as the Green Goblin. Otto Octavius had captured him, Venom skulked about as did Electro and Vulture. He'd even seen Mysterio off to the side.

_**"It could a trap."**_

_**"Or he's gone mad."**_

_**"He's faking it, he has to be."**_

_**"I'm not sure about that."**_

_**"I know you want to believe him, Norman. But this is Stark's kid. You know the things he's done."**_

_**"Yeah, no one changes that abruptly."**_

_**"We can lock him up until we know more."**_

_**"Don't fall for it!"**_

"Enough!" Peter looked up at the sudden shout. Norman turned around and looked straight at him. "Spider-Man will remain our prisoner until we have more to go on."

"Norman!" The Vulture stepped forward looked concerned at Peter. "The Avengers won't stand for that. They'll come at us with everything they've got."

"A risk we're going to take. Spider-Man is not to be harmed, not even as a bargaining chip against the Avengers. That's not how we work."

With that announcement, Peter was hauled off to his supposed cell and no closer to the answer of this strange world he'd woken up in.

_fin  
_

* * *

_**Why do I always come up with an idea for a difficult prompt in the last few hours of the day? XD This idea exploded in my mind quite suddenly and now I've got another crazy prompt written. Fictober is amazingly inspiring :)**_


	25. Day 25, Prompt 25, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 25 - Prompt #25: "I could really eat something."**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony/Steve with Peter as their son.]**

**Warning(s): none.**

**Rating: General.**

* * *

"Man, I could really eat something." Sam said as he made a beeline for the fridge. The only other avengers around right now were Rhodey and Barton, who were lazing about.

"Tough mission?" Clint called out without looking away from the television.

"Nah. Just a bit boring really." Sam opened the fridge, furrowing his eyebrows at what he saw. "The hell? Since when did we run out of...well _everything_?"

Rhodey looked up at that, seemingly surprised by the question. "What do you mean? Stark always keeps this place well-stocked." He walked up to see for himself. "That's unusual."

"Even Thor or Bruce on his worst days, never took _everything_."

Clint stood up, now curious enough to join the discussion. "The only one who's been in the tower besides us would be, Peter. He came home about an hour ago."

"You don't think _Peter _did this, do you?" Rhodey questioned. Clint gave him a pointed look.

"Of course not. But maybe he knows who did. Although, I'm not sure if we should bother him." Rhodey nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, kid looked a little out of it. Hasn't left his room since."

Sam slammed the fridge door closed a bit too hard as he turned on the two. "And you didn't think to check on him?!"

Clint held up his hand sin surrender. "Calm down. We figured he was having a teenage moodswing or even the oncomings of a cold or something."

"Correction, _you _figured that." Rhodey defended himself before turning to answer Sam. "I asked Friday to check his vitals and she reported he seemed normal as usual."

"Well, I'll still go check on him." Sam responded. As he left the room, he could just hear Barton questioning Rhodey on when he'd asked Friday about the kid. Honestly, they were Peter's honorary uncles but couldn't be bothered to watch out for the kid. Perhaps he was overreacting, but Sam couldn't just leave it to an AI, even one he liked.

Knocking on Peter's door got him nowhere. There was no answer. "Peter? Are you in there?" Still nothing. "I'm coming in, Peter."

He waited a few second and when there was still no answer, he opened the door. He immediately got smacked in the face by a piece of paper. Pulling it away, he observed the room. The window was open and the growing storm outside had entered Peter's room. Bursts of wind had scattered many of Peter's belongings in such a matter it was dangerous to walk around. On the bed, he found the entire contents of the fridge.

But no Peter.

A sound to his right caught his attention and he noticed light under the bathroom door. He carefully manoevred his way to the door before knocking once more. "Peter? You in there?" As expected by now, there was no answer. But as he put his ear to the door, he could make out the sound of running water.

Perhaps the kid was taking a shower and couldn't hear him? Though it didn't sound like a shower. Something wasn't right here. Sam had a bad feeling. Apologizing mentally to the kid, he opened the door.

One step into the room had him stepping on glass and water, the noise making him jump. Alarmed he looked around and noticed another disaster area like the bedroom. The mirror was smashed, its pieces under his feet. The faucet appeared to be broken in half, water steadily gushed out and the shower curtain had been ripped off and lay forgotten on the mess of a floor.

"Peter?!" Sam called on the edge of panic. An aborted sob came from his right and he finally found the kid, sitting on the ground behind the open door, knees drawn up to his chest.

"Peter!" Sam leaned down and gently touched the kid's shoulder. Peter jerked in surprise before looking up with a dazed look to his eyes. "Peter? Can you understand me?"

It took a few seconds, but Peter maanged to whisper a response. "Uncle...Sam?"

"It's me. Are you hurt?" Peter looked behind him and curled up even closer as if shame.

"I think something is wrong with me." He whispered brokenly. Sam silently agreed before grabbing a towel and wrapping up the soaked teenager.

"Come one, let's get you cleaned up and then we'll figure this out." Peter allowed himself to be herded out of his room and toward the common area where his appearance was certain to give two avengers the shock of their lives. Sam could not deny after this whole mess was dealth with, that the shock on their faces was a joy to witness.

_fin_

* * *

_note: This takes place right after Peter was bitten by the spider in TASM and thus is changing as he did in the movie. _  
_The reason Friday did not detect anything wrong with him, is because Peter either hacked her to not report on him or she likes him enough to not report on him. Whichever you like better._


	26. Day 26, Prompt 26, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 26 - Prompt #26: "You keep me warm."**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony/Steve with Peter as their son.]**

**Warning(s): none, except some fluff.**

**Rating: General.**

**note: Peter is about 4 or 5 here.**

* * *

Steve jolted upwards in bed as the nightmare threw him back in the land of the wake. He shivered violently, still remembering the terrible cold by whihc he had been trapped for many years. Beside him Tony stirred. "Steve? You...okay?" He mumbled sluggushly, not quite fully awake yet.

"I'm alright. Go back to sleep." Steve slowly got up, grabbing the spare blanket off the chair.

"You, sure?" Kissing Tony gently on the cheek, Steve answered. "I'm sure."

He settled himself on the sofa in the living room, not ready to try and go back to sleep just yet. Despite the warm blanket and the ever-constant warmer temperature inside the tower -which Tony refused to admit was for his suffering in the ice- Steve still felt cold.

"Papa?"

Steve turned to look behind him and saw Peter standing in the doorway, holding his favorite dino plush under one arm and his comfort blanket in the other hand. "Hey kiddo, what are you doing up?" Peter quickly stumbled over to the sofa, needing a little help from his papa to get on it.

"Heard you." Came the short answer as Peter snuggled into his side. Steve held him close, kissing the top of his head. "I'm sorry, kiddo. Didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay, papa." Peter answered sleepily. "Are you cold?" Before Steve could answer that, Peter pushed himself onto his feet and promptly hugged him. Steve smiled at the sweet gesture.

"How can I possibly be cold when you keep me warm?" He hugged Peter back tightly, feeling so immensely grateful for this adorable child in his life.

Still holding Peter, is how Tony found them both in the morning. Both passed out on the sofa, Peter's plushy wedged under Steve's cheek and both blankets spread haphazardly across their bodies.

_fin_


	27. Day 27, Prompt 27, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 27 - Prompt #27: "Can you wait for me?"**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony/Steve with Peter as their son.]**

**Warning(s): none.**

**Rating: General. **

**_Not very proud of this one, but it's the only thing I could manage with this prompt and one hour left to midnight XD_**

* * *

_"You will meet me there, if you want to see Gwen ever again."_

"Wait!" The call abruptly cut out. For a moment Peter could not move a muscle as shock ran through his body. Then he was running for the lab where his suit and webshooters were. He'd been upgrading them, but those upgrades would have to wait.

He almost careened straight into his uncle Bruce in his haste to get into the lab. "Peter?! Are you alright?"

"Sorry uncle Bruce. In a rush." He sprinted past him, not caring how his behaviour must be setting off all kinds of alarm bells. In the back of his mind, he could recognise the beginnings of a panic attack, his fear for Gwen derailing his entire mind.

Bruce stopped him when he tried to leave the lab again, his grip on his arm firm but not painful. Always in control of the Hulk. "What is going on, Peter?"

Peter gave a frustrated, near-growl. "I don't have time for this! Gwen is in danger!"

"What?! What's happened to her?"

"Vulture kidnapped her. I've got to go _now_!" Peter tried to pull away, but Bruce pulled him back around.

"Listen to me, Peter." The serious tone of his voice gave Peter pause. "This is obviously a trap. He choose the time and place, he took someone you love- "

"I _know_, uncle! But I can't do nothing."

"I'm not telling you to do nothing." His uncle threw back, never looking away from Peter. "We need to call in your parents and the everyone else who can come. By taking Gwen, they hurt you and thus all of us."

"But that could take too long!"

Bruce took hold of his other arm too, locking eyes with him so intensely, Peter wondere dif he could see the Hulk in his uncle's eyes. "I will call them and you can head towards the meeting place, but you musn't go in. Not until we're there to back you up. Can you wait for me? Can you wait for your family?"

"Can you promise me, Gwen will not get hurt?" Peter saw the flicker of doubt in his eyes. There was no garantees in this line of business. "I'm sorry."

He pulled away for real this time and was gone long before the avengers had been informed. No matter how much he trusted his family, if there was even the slightest chance of Gwen being hurt or _killed_, there was no way in hell Peter was just going to wait.

_fin_


	28. Day 28, Prompt 28, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 28 - Prompt #28: "Enough! I heard enough."**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony/Steve with Peter as their son.]**

**Warning(s): none.**

**Rating: General. **

**note: It's Steve's turn again. I feel like I use Tony too much so I figured I give Steve a go again. **  
**Oh we're so close to the end of this challenge. Only a few more days to go XD**

* * *

Steve rarely got angry. In fact it was _him _who was oftentimes the mediator for everyone else when petty arguments went too far. However, today was the exception. Having listened to a good deal of excuses and roundabout explanations while all he wanted was a straight answer, and the fact it concerned his three-year-old son, Steve had reached his limit.

"Enough! I heard enough." Both Scott and Clint shut up immediately, eyes cast down and looking all manner of guilty. This was answer enough for Steve, though he still asked. "_Where_, is my son?"

Both men shared a look before trying to answer at the same time. "It's not as bad as you think." "We lost him."

"You _lost_ him?!" Steve shouted as his worry skyrocketed. His little toddler was running around the tower, _somewhere_, and these two had the gall to try and keep it from him!?

"We'll find him. How far could he possibly have gotten?" Clint tried to appease him. Scott just looked away, clearly more intelligent in this situation. Perhaps it was due to him being a father too and knowing just what Steve was feeling right now.

"Do you have- ! Can you even- !" Steve couldn't even finish his sentences, his throat clogging up as images bombarded his mind.

Peter falling down the stairs. Peter _somehow_ getting in the elevator shaft. Peter waddling into the lab with all of Tony's dangerous experiments and devices in the open, ready for eager little hands to explore. All manner of dangers existed in the tower, far more than any normal home. Add to that a plethora of people now that the avengers had more and more people join...!

Steve felt himself get weak in the knees, but thankfully Scott and Clint noticed and set him down on the nearest available space. "We'll find him, I promise you." Scott tried to reassure him.

"You had better!" He couldn't help but snap back. He didn't mean to be this person, but his _son_ was _missing_! He couldn't think straight, let alone mind his manners.

Loud giggling suddenly broke through the tension, high-pitched and _child_-like. All three looked up at the source hopefully. A wave of relieve rushed through Steve at the sight of his little boy in the arms of Bruce, giggling like mad at the plush his uncle was keeping just out of his reach.

Steve ran over to them and gently but urgently took Peter, hugging him as tight as he dared, before kissing him on the head, cheeks and nose causing even more giggling to erupt out of the tiny person.

"Did something happen?" Bruce asked looking from the doting parent to the other two avengers slumped down on the stools in utter relief, having no idea of the heroic deed he had performed by scooping up the wandering toddler a few hallways back and returning here.

_fin_


	29. Day 29 Prompt 29, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 29 - Prompt #29: "I'm doing this for you."**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony/Steve with Peter as their son.]**

**Warning(s): Torture, nothing too graphic but still ****described ****and happening. Kidnapped teenager.**

**Rating: Teen and Up.**

* * *

"Please!" Peter yelled himself hoarse as the electric current singed through his body, setting his nerves on fire and making him shake in his binds. Mercifully he was allowed a moment of reprieve which he used to gasp for the air he expelled while yelling and begging for mercy.

"Why...a-are...y-you...doing...thi-this?" He could barely get the words out and part of him wondered why he even bothered to ask. But he was out of options and fast approaching his limit. He couldn't guess at the hours or days he had been here.

His torturer crouched down before him, only his eyes visible behind the mask. A clear grey color. Peter had wondered in one of his delusional episodes prodcued by his suffering, why a person with such nice eyes would hurt anyone. The man -for Peter deduced that much from his voice and behaviour- reached out and gently cupped his cheek.

"You do not understand." He spoke gently. Despite knowing the consequences of doing so, Peter pulled away before spitting at his captor. It wouldn't hit its mark as he wore that damn mask, but the thought came across clearly. He wasn't at his limit, _yet_ and hell would freeze over before he would surrender when he could still fight.

Appearing disappointed, the masked man stood up and turned forlornly away from Peter. "I had hoped you would be ready to accept your true potential. But you still do not understand."

"Understand _what_?" Peter snapped, shifting on the chair in a futile effort to get more comfortable or at least less uncomfortable.

"Do you think I enjoy hurting you?" Peter didn't grace the question with an answer. "You do, of course you would." He stepped closer, using the chair to balance himself and leaned over Peter, as if trying to intimidate him. "I'm trying to _save_ you. I'm doing this for _you_."

Rather than rebuke him, Peter opted to headbutt the lunatic. It hurt, _a lot_, but it was worth it. He could only enjoy it for a few fleeting seconds before he was punished for his defiance, but at least it kindled that dying ember of resistance inside of him. Enough for hope to flicker through.

_"Please find me, dad, pops. Please someone find me."_

_fin_


	30. Day 30, Prompt 30, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 30 - Prompt #30: "I'm with you, you know that."**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony/Steve with Peter as their son.]**

**Warning(s): none.**

**Rating: General.**

* * *

The wind swept through his hair as Peter stood waiting atop the tower. Though normally he loved to watch the city form up here, today this was not the case. Nervously he circled his burgundy wings closer around himself. The wind ruffled his feathers, the feeling not unwelcome but only reminding Peter of what was about to happen today.

Footsteps form behind alerted him to his pops arriving. His dad would be in his suit below, ready to catch him if the need arose. "Hey Peter, are you ready?" Pops leaned down a little to look him in the eyes and from his reaction, Peter knew he could tell how nervous he was.

"I'm not sure." There was no point in trying to sound brave when he was aleady found out. Peter nervously stretched to try and peak over the edge, but he made no move to step closer to the edge.

"Look at me." Pops told him as he crouched down in front of him. "I know this is scary, but I'm with you, you know that." He gently petted him on the head. "But if you really don't feel ready for this yet, we can stop right now."

Peter felt much of his fear and anxiety drift away at the reassurance. He peaked past his pops, his wings twitching ever so slightly in anticipation. His wings were made for flying, something not everyone had the good fortune to receive. As scared as he felt about jumping off the tower, he also felt excited at the idea of flying, unaided except for his own strength.

"I wanna try." He bravely told his pops, though he still remain hunched over in his unease at the idea.

"Alright then. Hold my hand." Peter did as he was told, watching mesmerized at his pops' wings as they were invoked. Large, blond almost golden, feathers blossomed before him into beautiful wings that would make many people jealous, and had in the past.

Feeling a bit shy next to his pops' gorgeous wings, Peter gently unfolded his wings, stretching them out until he felt ready to use them. He nodded at his pops when he was ready and counting down, they jumped off together.

Gravity grabbed hold fast and powerful, and for a moment Peter panicked. But his pops pulled him up with him, holding him steady until his own wings found the wind current and he found himself no longer falling but instead floating.

"There you go!" Pops yelled to be heard over the wind. Peter laughed as his joy bubbled to the surface.

He was flying!

Below them, he could hear the familiar noise of the Iron Man suit, circling below them and yelling triumphantly up at them. "I did...I did it!" Peter yelled back, all his fear forgotten now that he was actually flying.

Even if he did stumble and mess up now, he was confident his dads would protect him now that he saw them circling him like this. The rest of the morning was spent flying around the tower and scaring the other avengers through the windows, especially his uncle Clint.

_fin_

* * *

**Note: Peter is around 10 years old in this. **  
**Every human has wings, but not everyone has wings by which they can flynor are everyone's wings made of feathers.**  
**Tony cannot fly with his wings, hence his use of the suit. **  
**Everyone's wings sort of disappear into their body, leaving a sort of tattoo on their back as a representation of their wings. When they intend to use them, they "invoke" them. This is how I'm calling it in my wingfic headcanon.**


	31. Day 31, Prompt 31, Superfamily

**Fictober19 Day 31 - Prompt #31: "Scared, me?"**

**Fandom: Spider-Man/Avengers [Superfamily, Tony/Steve with Peter as their son.]**

**Warning(s): Mention of torture, mention of kidnapping AND rather brutal attack not described in too great a detail but painting a clear image. Read at your own discretion.**

**Rating: Teen and Up.**

**Note: Take place after prompt 29, a sort of follow up.**

* * *

READ THE WARNINGS FIRST IF YOU HAVEN'T YET!

* * *

Sounds of heavy fighting echoed through the corridor as the Avengers lived up their name and stormed the hidden base where Peter had been taken. The security of the place consisted mostly of automated turrets and even some amateur -in Tony's opinion- robotics. But neither Tony nor Steve paid any mind to the defences other than to dodge or destroy them in their rush to get through the base.

Finally Friday located Peter's signature, leading them into a dead-end hallway leading up to a single room. Steve wrenched it open forcefully, not even bothering to hold back his strength. Tony flew passed him entering the room, weapons ready, but imemdiately putting them away and nearly tripping over his own feet in his hurry to get out fo the suit.

He dropped beside the chair upon which Peter sat hunched forward and bound. His face was covered in bruises, his lip was split and his wrists were blood-caked, probably from trying to wriggle free of his binds.

"Peter?! Kiddo? Pete?!" Tony tried to get a reaction but his son barely moved or acknowledged his presence. His eyes were barely open, but unseeing. It worried him more than the injuries which would heal fairly easily for Peter and if Steve's expression as he broke the binds was anything to go by, he too worried greatly for the unresponsive.

"Come on, Peter. Let's get you up." Steve urged as he gently coaxed his son off the chair and ina standing position. Peter's entire weight sagged into his pops' side, but Steve held him up around the waist. "Peter? Can you hear me?"

He didn't get an answer from, but Tony had no chance to do anything his husband wasn't already trying, when Friday alerted him of reinforcements arriving within minutes. They needed to get out, now!

Tony quickly stepped back into his suit before reaching for his son. "Give him to me, Steve. I'll get him out of here. You help the others get home." Steve nodded his consent as he glanced with clear fear in his eyes at his still unresponsive child.

What had they done to him?

* * *

"The Avengers have all returned to the Tower, sir." Friday reported as Tony cleaned his son's face as gently as possible. He was clearly awake, but it was like there was no one inside.

"Thank you Friday." He returned distractedly, his eyes never leaving the poor vision of his hurt boy. It was clear from some of the wounds that Peter had been tortured. _Tortured!_ Who would torture a child?! It mad eihm sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

"D-dad?" Tony started at the sudden voice, barely a whisper, but clearly heard in the former silence.

"Pete? Kiddo?" Tony didn't want to overwhelm him, but this was the first sign of life Peter had made since they found him. Peter lifted his head agonisingly slowly, his bangs hanging ever so slightly over his eyes. "What...what is it, kiddo?"

"Were you scared?" He asked a little louder and clearer than before. He just sat there staring at him waiting for his answer and thinking Peter needed to feel safe, Tony decided to act confident hoping to instill in his son that he was safe and no one would get him here.

"Scared, me?" Tony scoffed teasingly. "You know me better than that. I knew we'd find you." If he was expecting his son to look relieved or reassured, Tony was about to be disappointed.

Instead, Peter pulled back and sat up straight, tilting his head sideways in a strangely intimidating gesture. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly and his mouth shaped into a sneer. But it was his voice that sent shivers down Tony's back. Low, but closer to a whisper and a clear tone of hostility.

"You should be."

Before Tony could digest the words, Peter lashed out and drove a thin object into his neck. Shock overtook him as Tony dropped to the ground, his entire body shaking as he desperately pried the foreign object out of his body. His blood was everywhere and spreading rapidly and standing above him, actually smirking at him, was Peter.

His son, his child, his little boy...

"P-p-pete-," He barely got the name out when said son abruptly reached down and pulled free the object. Barely conscious, Tony could make out the scissors in Peter's hand. The same one's he'd used to cut the bandages he'd prepared for his son's wounds.

"Everyone is afraid of something." Peter's words floated down to him, but he could barely digest them to make sense. A loud bang sounded far away, but was probably much closer than he could deduce right now. Peter had looked up at the noise, but spared him one final glance. "That's my cue. Bye bye, _dad_."

Peter disappeared from his line of sight, though he could guess where he'd gone from the sudden brush of air flowing into the room. The sciccors had fallen on the ground in front of him, his own blood still covering it. It was those sciccors he stared at until he lost consciousness, even as Steve called for him in a panic that Tony could not even hear anymore.

_fin_

* * *

**End Note: What have I done?! This is the most horrible thing I ever wrote I think. I had the beginning planned earlier today, but when I sat down to write it the cruel twist crept into my mind and since it is halloween and the final day of the challenge, I figured it was a suitable way to end this XD**

**What a journey this has been. It's been an absolute blast, even during the moments where I freaked about the midnight deadlines and difficult prompts, but we made it. Hooray! Thank you to everyone taking part, reading, writing and just plain enjoying this challenge and of course thank you to the organiser. This gave me hope that I can write if I just keep trying :)**


End file.
